Titanic
by daniellesantos711
Summary: The Summary is inside. click on this story to read it. i wrote this about Riley and Bree because there's not that many stories about them. So, here it goes. My first Riley&Bree fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I came up with a new story and it's about Riley Biers and Bree Tanner yay! I started writing it when I was a senior in high school and it came to me when I watched Titanic for a whole week on TV and every time I watched it I always thought of Riley and Bree. So, here it goes. It's titanic but I'm putting my own twists and turns in it, so I hope you like it. **

**P.s: this is my first Riley and Bree fanfic so please be nice. There's not that many Riley/Bree fanfics out there. : A/N**

**Summary: Riley Biers is a first class passenger who aboreds the Titanic with his father and fiancée. Bree Tanner is a third class passenger who aboreds the ship with her best friend. When these two meet sparks fly and they find first love. But when an ice burg strikes the ship all is lost and they must find a way to fight for their love and their lives before it's too late. **

Chapter 1

Riley was sitting in the back of a black limo with his father, Adam and his fiancée, Victoria. They were taking a ride on a ship called the Titanic where it would take them back to Seattle Washington, because Victoria was so eager to start planning their wedding and she wanted every single thing to be perfect. The limo came to a stop. Riley looked out the window to see a huge ship waiting by the doc. The limo driver opened the car door to let them out. "Here we are Miss Parker." Said the limo driver. "Is this the ship that everyone has been talking about?" asked Mr. Biers as he looked at the ship. "Yes, sir. The Titanic is one of a kind and well-built too." said the driver as he took out their luggage and handed them to a couple of employers. Mr. Biers gave the driver his tip and watched him drive off.

"Come on; let's get on the ship before it leaves us." He said as the three of them got on the ship, where the employers showed them their rooms; which were in first class on the upper deck.

Meanwhile, a young girl by the name of Bree Tanner was sitting on a street corner playing her guitar. Some of the people gave her money and dropped it inside her guitar case as they passed by. She thanked them and continued to play her songs. After she finished playing she gathered up her stuff and started counting her money that she made for the day. She only made $10 dollars and 50 cents. She put the money in her pocket and was about to put her guitar back in its case when she saw a piece of white paper lying there inside the case.

Bree picked up the paper and looked it over and smiled; it was a ticket for the Titanic. She put her guitar away and slung the strap on her shoulder and started running towards the ship. As she was running she heard someone call her, making her stop completely and turn around. "Bree? Hey, Bree wait for me." Said a young girl with blonde hair as she caught up with her. Bree smiled and gave her friend and hug. "Hi, Jane." she said with a smile as Jane smiled back. "I've been looking for you all over the place. Where have you been?" asked Jane in her Italian accent. "I was playing my guitar at the street corner and trying to earn some cash." Said Bree as she showed Jane the money that she made. "Oh, well look at what I have." She said as she held out a white paper. Bree laughed and took out her ticket and showed it to Jane.

Jane's brown eyes sparkled with happiness. "This is great, Bree. Now we get to go out to sea together." She said. "Yeah, but we better get on the ship before we get left behind." Said Bree.

Bree and Jane ran off together and made it in time to get on the ship. They were both standing on the middle deck; both looking out at the clear blue water as the ship took off and left the doc. They were both leaning on the ship's rail. "I think I just might go back to Italy." Said Jane. Bree looked at her. "Why?" she asked. Jane shrugged her shoulders. I miss home," she said. "Chicago was fun but I'm home sick." She said softly. Jane looked at Bree. "Are you going to come with me? Or are you going back to Seattle?" asked Jane. Bree shook her head.

"No, I'm not going back to Seattle. There's nothing left for me in that city." Said Bree.

Jane nodded in understanding; she knew why Bree didn't want to go back to her home town. It was a part of her past, a past that only she and Bree knew about.

Seattle was Bree's personal hell.

"Well, then where are you going to go?" asked Jane.

"Hmm, I don't know." Said Bree as she looked at the blue sky.

"Well, we're going to be on this ship for a few days so you'll have time to think about it." Said Jane.

"ok." Said Bree.

Jane smiled as she picked up her bags and her guitar.

"Come on, Bree." Said Jane.

"Where are we going?" asked Bree as she picked up her stuff.

"We're going to the third class department." Said Jane as she and Bree walked across the deck.

Riley and Victoria were walking on the deck to, just talking.

"This ship is amazing and the serves is great." Said Victoria as she looked around.

"Yeah, it is." Said Riley

He sighed quietly and looked around the ship as Victoria talked on and on. He saw two girls talking to each other as they walked towards the stairs that led down. He could tell by the way they were both dressed that they were in a lower class then he was. He also noticed that they looked young, 18 to be exact. He looked at the blonde girl who had pale skin, brown eyes, and plump pink lips. His eyes scanned the girl with the dark brunette hair. She had ocean blue eyes, pale skin, red full lips, and an angelic baby face. She was very beautiful in his eyes and he had to know her. Riley faced Victoria who was still talking.

"So, after we're married I'll get my inheritance and we'll have a big house, nice cars, and everything our hearts desire." Said Victoria. Riley smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, everything we desire." He said. Victoria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "exactly." She said and kissed him roughly.

Bree and Jane were walking pass them when Jane shouted in their direction.

"Eww, get a room!" she shouted and started laughing.

The couple broke apart with Victoria glaring at the girls.

"Excuse me?" said Victoria.

"You heard me." said Jane.

"How dare you." Said Victoria as she stepped away from Riley and stood in front of Jane.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Victoria. Jane smirked.

"Well, I'm Jane and this is Bree," said Jane. "anyways, like I said before get a room cause no one wants to see you sucking face." Said Jane. Bree sighed in frustration as she looked between Jane and the red haired women.

Riley heard her sigh and looked at her. Bree felt someone stare at her and looked to see that it was the guy—that was kissing the red headed woman—who had an amused smile on his face.

She kept staring at him. He was cute, handsome, and gorgeous. She smiled softly at him as she picked up her stuff and struggled with Jane's stuff as well; since she was still arguing with the red headed woman.

Riley saw her struggling with her bags and walked over to her.

"Hello, do you want some help?" asked Riley. Bree looked up at him and nodded as she stared at him.

Riley grabbed Jane's bags and guitar and started walking with Bree as they ignored the arguing between Jane and Victoria.

"So, you and your blonde friend are third class passengers?" asked Riley as he looked at Bree.

She nodded her head and walked down the stairs, where people who were in third class stayed.

She opened the door and walked into the small room and placed her stuff on the top bunk. Bree smiled at Riley.

"Thanks. You can just put Jane's stuff on the bottom bunk." Said Bree as she put her guitar case on the side of the bunk beds.

"How long have you been playing guitar?' asked Riley.

"Since I was nine years old." She said simply.

Riley nodded and smiled.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Jane. She can be very…mean," said Bree. "Well, I mean she's not mean to me but with other people she is." Said Bree as she rambled on. "She's only mean to people she doesn't like." Said Bree as she finished her little rant and blushed. Riley chuckled softly.

"It's ok. I'm sure the arguing is over by now." said Riley.

Bree's eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Riley, his voice filled with concern.

"I have a feeling that Jane's going to do something. Come on." Said Bree as she grabbed Riley's hand and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

They held hands as they saw Jane and Victoria on the deck floor rolling around, while they both clutched each other's hair.

"Let go of my hair!" screamed Victoria.

"Not a chance." Said Jane.

Riley and Bree watched in amusement.

"Does that happen often?" asked Riley. Bree nodded. "All the time." She said.

Jane and Victoria were yelling and clawing at each other for some time until two employees came and pulled them off each other. One held on to Jane while the other held on to Victoria.

They were both screaming at each other and struggling with the employees. Just then the captain of the ship came and asked if there were any problems.

"Ladies, is there a problem here?" he asked.

"yes." Said Jane. "She attacked me!" she said as she pointed to Victoria.

"What?" shrieked Victoria. "I did not, she's lying."

Bree let go of Riley's hand and walked towards Jane and stood by her. "Jane never lies." She said.

Victoria glared at Bree.

Jane smirked at Victoria as she said, "hey, red head didn't anyone ever tell you that you could end up in jail for attacking a minor." Said Jane.

The captain looked at Jane.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I barley turned 17 yesterday." She said as she smirked at Victoria, who was red in the face from her anger.

The captain turned to Bree. "And how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 18." She said simply as she quickly looked at Riley, who smiled and winked at her.

"So, she's your responsibility." Said the captain.

Bree shrugged her shoulder.

"No. we just travel together and I don't tell her what to do. I'm not the boss of her." said Bree.

"Well you should." Said Victoria.

Jane glared at her.

"No one asked you." Sneered Jane.

Riley sighed and stood by Victoria but didn't say a word.

The captain turned to Riley.

"Is the red headed woman with you?" he asked.

Victoria was shocked.

"I'm his fiancé, of course I'm with him." She said much too loud.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know we're all here there's no need to be loud." Said Jane.

Victoria looked at Jane and gave her a mean look.

"Shut up." Sneered Victoria.

"Make me, bitch." Said Jane.

Victoria raised her hand, getting ready to slap the blonde girl.

Bree stepped in front of Jane and grabbed Victoria's wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Leave her alone." Said Bree as her grip on Victoria's wrist got tighter.

Victoria winced and struggled to get free. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

Bree smirked and released her wrist, shoving her in the process.

Victoria growled and walked away holding her soon to be bruised wrist.

The captain walked away with the employees. Jane smiled. "Thanks, Bree." She said and then looked at Riley.

"Sorry about all that." Said Jane.

Riley chuckled.

"It's fine," he said. "It was funny to watch and very entertaining." He said.

Jane smiled pleased with herself and looked at Bree.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Bree." She said.

Bree smiled and placed her arm around Jane's shoulder.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." She said as she looked at Riley and smiled. Jane noticed that Bree and Riley kept staring at each other, so she decided to leave to give them time alone, but first wanted to introduce herself.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your little staring contest, but I wanted to introduce myself," she said as she stuck out her hand for Riley to shake. "Hello, I'm Jane Volturi." She said.

Riley took his eyes off Bree and looked at Jane with a smile. He shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Riley Biers." He said.

Jane smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too." She said then looked at Bree and then back at Riley.

"Well, I'll just go and let you two talk." Said Jane as she looked at Bree, again and gave her a wink before she left downstairs.

Bree blushed as he looked at her. "I'm sorry about what Jane did, it' was out of line." She said.

Riley smiled. "Don't worry about it, Bree." He said.

Bree nodded and sighed.

"Well, I better get back." She said as she turned around and started to walk.

"wait." Said Riley.

Bree stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with Me." he said as he shoved his hands inside his coat pockets.

Bree shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Yeah, sure." She said.

"Great." Riley said as he and Bree started walking around the ship.

On their walk, Riley decided to play a game.

"Let's play 20 questions." Suggested Riley.

"Ok, you go first." Said Bree.

"Alright. What's your full name?" he asked.

"Brianna Elizabeth Tanner." She said simply.

It was Bree's turn.

"What's your full name?" she asked.

"Riley Adam Biers." He said.

"Your turn." Said Bree.

It was Riley's turn to ask a question.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"No, I'm an only child." She said.

"What about you?" asked Bree.

"I'm an only child, too." He answered.

Bree nodded as they stopped to look at the water. The ocean was blue in the daytime, but since it had gotten dark the water was black. "Your turn, Riley." She said as she looked at the dark water.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Brown." She said as a blush crept on her face. She kept looking at the water.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked softly.

"blue." He said simply and smiled.

Bree smiled and looked up at him. She was shorter than Riley. Her head reached his chin.

Riley pushed away from the rail and faced Bree, who was facing him as well.

"Next question, Riley."

Riley though for a moment but couldn't think of anything to ask her. "I got nothing. You can ask the next question." He said.

"Ok. Um, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 23." He said.

"I'm 18." Said Bree.

Riley smiled. "I know. You told the captain your age, remember?" he said.

"Oh, right." She said. "So that question doesn't count, right?" she asked.

"No, it does." He said.

Bree smiled and nodded. They walked for ours just talking, laughing, and making jokes until it got later.

Bree let out a yawn. "sorry." She said.

Riley smiled. "It's ok. Your tired you should get some rest." He said softly.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, while looking at him.

"Yes. Meet me tomorrow at noon on the upper deck." He said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Riley." She said.

"Sweet dreams, Bree." He said.

Bree was about to walk away, when she thought of something. She turned around.

"Riley." She said.

"Yes?" he asked as he smiled.

Bree walked up to him. "Would it be ok if we just asked as many questions as we want, instead of 20?" she asked.

Riley nodded. "sure." He said.

"You still have one more question, Riley." She said.

He chuckled.

"Will you play your guitar for me?" he asked and smiled.

"Yes. I'll play for you one of these days." She said, "It's not fair I don't know what kind of question to ask you."

Riley smirked. "Now we're even." He said.

"Yeah, I guess we are." She said as a smile spread on her full lips. Riley stared into her blue eyes for a moment, captured by their beauty.

Bree stared into his chocolate brown eyes as the dark color dazzled her and made her insides warm and her stomach full of butterflies. The loud horn from the ship broke their gaze as Bree blushed a little, while Riley stepped back. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said. Bree nodded. He smiled and leaned towards her; Bree held her breath as she waited. Riley was so tempted to kiss those full lips of hers, but stopped himself and instead kissed her cheek. She let out her breath and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow, Riley." Said Bree.

Riley smiled and walked away to meet up with Victoria.

Bree walked downstairs and went into the small room, closing the door behind her. Jane was sitting on the bottom bunk. "So, how'd it go?" asked Jane.

"It was fine." She said simply.

Jane was in her pj's and got into her bed.

"Well, what did you two talk about?" asked Jane.

"We talked about how sorry I was for the way you acted." Said Bree as she smirked.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but the red headed bitch had it coming to her." said Jane.

"I know. But you started it." Said Bree.

"And you finished it." Said Jane with a smile on her lips.

Bree nodded and changed into her pj's and got onto the top bunk and covered herself with the sheets. Jane got up and went to go turn off the light and then got back into bed. Both girls were wide awake in the dark room.

"Bree, you awake?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." She said and sighed.

"I can't sleep either." Said Jane.

"Well, let's just talk until we both fall asleep." Suggested Bree.

"Ok. What should we talk about?" asked Jane.

"I don't know." Said Bree.

"We can talk about Riley and his bitchy ass girlfriend." Said Jane, with a smirk on her face.

"Jane, she's not his girlfriend. She's his fiancée." Said Bree.

Jane scrunched up her face in disgust. "I know that, I just didn't want to say fiancée. Riley is too good for her." said Jane. "He should find someone better than her."

Bree smiled and sighed.

"Like you, right." Said Bree.

Jane laughed. "No, I was thinking more like you. You'd be so cute together," she said and smirked. "plus I saw the way he was looking at you, and when you two were holding hands when you came up deck to see me and that bitch fight." Said Jane. Bree was blushing and she was happy that the lights were off.

"Ok, Jane lets lay down the facts," said Bree. "One, I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that. Two, there's an age difference between us, I'm 18 and he's 23. And three, he's engaged." Said Bree. Jane got out of her bed and turned on the light. Bree covered her eyes from the bright light.

"Bree, come down here and sit with Me." said Jane. Bree climbed down the small ladder and sat down with Jane on the bottom bunk.

"Ok, now let me give you my facts," said Jane as she smiled and continued, while Bree stayed quiet and listened to her blond friend.

"One, I can tell that you both like each other by the way you two stare at one another. Two, your age doesn't matter, your 18 so technically you're an adult so it's not a big problem. And three, he can easily change his mind about marrying the bitch." Said Jane, "so there problem solved." Said Jane. Bree sighed and stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"Well, I mean he's cute, no wait he's gorgeous, hot, handsome, sweet, beautiful, and…what am I saying?" she said and sat on the floor. "We're very different." Said Bree.

Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows. "How are you different?" asked Jane. Bree sighed again and hugged her legs together. "Riley's in first class, where all the snobby rich people stay at and I'm in third class, where all the poor people stay," said Bree as she gently bit her lip. "Rich and poor don't mix and that's the way it's always been." Said Bree. Jane sat down next to Bree and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"So are you going to see him, again?" she asked.

"yes." Said Bree.

"When?" asked Jane.

"tomorrow." She said simply.

Jane smiled and helped Bree get up off the floor.

"Well, we should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow with your love." Teased Jane as she climbed back into her bed.

Bree shook her head, turned off the light, and climbed up the small ladder, and laid on her bed and got under the sheets. She sighed and sat up in her bed. "Jane, what if I sleep walk?" asked Bree. "Don't worry you'll be fine, we're on a ship. Nothing can go wrong." Said Jane.

"Um, Jane, the ship is really high up and the water is freezing cold and deep and you know that I can't swim." Said Bree.

Jane sighed softly. "Bree, nothing is going to happen. If I see you sleepwalking I'll wake you up." Said Jane.

"How are you going to do that? You can't wake me by yelling, shaking, or slapping Me." said Bree as she laid down on her bed.

Jane thought about it and sat up as an idea came to her. "I can get water and throw it on your face or I can get Riley to help me wake you," said Jane as she smiled, knowing that Bree was blushing even though she couldn't see her.

"Ok, the first part I agree with." Said Bree. Jane pouted a little.

"How come you don't agree to the second part? Riley would help," said Jane. "Come on, Bree Bree, please." Said Jane.

"Ugh, ok fine." Agreed Bree, who smiled.

"Yes!" said Jane with a smile on her face.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm tired now." said Bree.

"ok." Said Jane as she gave a yawn," goodnight sleep tight dream of Riley tonight." Said Jane. Bree got her pillow and threw it down at her. "Shut up." Said Bree.

Jane started laughing. "Ok, ok I'll stop. Goodnight." Said Jane as she laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep. Bree sighed softly and slowly closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

As the girls were asleep in their room on the bottom deck; Riley was on the upper deck with Victoria and Adam, who were at a party with all of the rich and wealthy people in first class.

Victoria never left Riley's side, even when Adam went to mingle with other people. "Isn't this a wonderful party, Riley." Said Victoria as she took a sip of her wine and smiled as she saw her rich friends walking towards her and Riley.

She greeted them and hugged them one by one, happy to see them. "Tanya, Jessica, Lauren…oh and Kate," she said, "it's wonderful to see you all." She said. Tanya spoke first. "It's been too long, Victoria." She as Jessica and Lauren nodded in agreement, except for Kate.

Riley looked at the four women; who he had never met before and studied their features. Tanya had strawberry blond hair that was held up in a bun. Her eyes were a light green and she had small lips that were covered in pink lip-gloss. Kate, Tanya's sister, had blond hair with the same light green eyes, and had dark lip-gloss on her small lips. Jessica had light brown hair, brown eyes, and peach lip-gloss on her medium sized lips.

The last women he looked at were Lauren, who had brown hair, with blond highlights, hazel eyes, and light pink lip-gloss on her big lips.

Riley had to admit that they were all pretty, but there was one brunette, blue eyed girl that was far more beautiful with her long dark wavy brown hair that reached her lower back, her ocean blue eyes, her full lips, her angelic baby face, her smile, and her pale skin. In his eyes she was a younger version of Snow White. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

All five women turned to look at him.

"Vicky, who is this fine looking man?" asked Jessica.

"Ladies, this is Riley Biers. My fiancée." She said and looked at him. "Riley, these are my friends Tanya and Kate Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory." Said Victoria as she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ladies." He said with a nod.

"The pleasure is all ours." Said Jessica as Tanya and Lauren giggled. Victoria smirked proudly. Kate spoke next with a small smile on her face. "We heard about your little incident with you and one of the passengers," said Kate. "What happened?" she asked.

"The young blond girl started it and her friend did nothing about it, she just stood there watching." Said Victoria.

"Hmm, what were the girl's names?" asked Kate.

"The blond girl was named Bree and the brunette girl was Jane, I think." Said Victoria.

"Actually, the blond was Jane and the brunette was Bree." Added Riley as the five women looked at him.

"Well, whoever it doesn't matter since they were both third class passengers." Said Victoria.

"Really?" said Jessica.

"You must feel embarrassed to have been near them." Said Lauren. Tanya and Jessica nodded.

"I wonder why some men find poor women attractive. I mean they have nothing to give." Said Lauren. "Yes, and they are not pretty at all. Some are slaves and some are gold diggers." Added Jessica. Tanya nodded and smiled.

Kate frowned. "Not all poor women are like that, some are very nice and beautiful." Said Kate. Tanya glared at her sister.

"How do you know that?" asked Victoria.

"I know because my friend Bella was born into a poor family, and now she's happily married to Edward Cullen and they have a beautiful daughter named Renesmee, who is two years old." Said Kate.

"Kate, Bella is a whore." Said Tanya as Jessica and Lauren laughed and agreed with her.

Riley could tell that Kate was angry at Tanya.

"Bella is _not_ a whore! Do you even know what a whore is, Tanya?" she asked while glaring at her. Tanya was silent as were Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria. Riley waited to hear what Kate had to say.

"A whore is a woman who has sex with lots of men for money," said Kate. "Bella has only been with on man, who happens to be Edward and Edward has only been with his wife." She said and smiled, then added, "They're both in love and faithful to one another, unlike you, Jessica, Lauren, and—" she stopped and quickly looked at Victoria then at Riley and back at Victoria and glared at her. "Victoria." she finished as she glared at her sister and her friends.

"You're all whores, bimbos, and sluts." She said bitterly.

"So, what does that make you? A saint?" asked Jessica.

"She's still a virgin." Said Tanya as she smirked at her sister.

Kate looked at her sister with bewelded eyes as Tanya and her friends busted up in laughter.

Kate was angry and started to cry silently.

"At least I'm waiting until I get married to lose my virginity. You lost yours long ago to all kinds of men so that makes you a big whore!" yelled Kate. Every passenger looked at the scene that was happening before them, including the Cullens.

Bella sighed as she handed her two year old daughter to her husband as she, Alice, and Rosalie walked over.

"What's going on here?" asked Bella.

"None of your business." Said Tanya.

"Yeah right we all heard you." Said Rosalie.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" sneered Jessica.

"Yeah, there are four of us and three of you." Said Lauren, as she smirked.

"we have Kate so it' s even." Said Alice.

"Shut up, Cullen." Said Tanya. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie glared at her.

"Leave Kate alone." Said Bella.

"Yeah, bitches." Agreed Rosalie.

Kate wiped her tears away and went to stand next to the Cullen girls. "Come on, Kate. You can hang out with us." Said Alice. Kate smiled and nodded.

Just then Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came over to see what was going on. "Is there anything wrong, love?" he asked as he carried little Renesmee. "Everything is fine, Edward. Kate's coming with us." Said Bella. Edward nodded. Renesmee giggled and reached out her little hands towards Riley. Bella smiled at Riley. "Would you like to hold her, um…"

"Riley, Riley Biers." He said.

"Riley." She said.

Riley smiled and shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Edward handed Renesmee over to Riley. Renesmee giggled as she played with Riley's hair. "Her name is Renesmee." Said Bella.

"Hello, Renesmee." He cooed gently.

She smiled a cute little smile, showing dimples on her little cheeks.

"hi." She said in her little soprano voice. That was the only word that she could say. Edward and Bella smiled at each other as they watched their daughter interact with a stranger.

Victoria, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren glared at the Cullens as they walked away and went towards their table to sit down. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett went to the dance floor and started dancing. Riley handed Renesmee back to Bella and excused himself to go outside and get some fresh air.

He stood by the rail, looking around the bottom deck and then looked up at the bright moon.

Meanwhile, Bree and Jane were sound asleep, when Bree suddenly 'woke up' and climbed down the small ladder and left the room; she went upstairs and ended up on the deck floor. Bree walked on as her bare feet padded on the wooden deck floor towards the back of the ship.

The ship had bumped through a wave making it rock and making Jane fall out of her bed with a loud thump. "ow." She said as she rubbed her head. Jane got up and turned on the light. She looked up at the top bunk, which was now empty. Jane's eyes widened. "Oh no. not again." Said Jane as she ran out of the room and started looking for Bree.

Bree was at the back of the ship. She placed one foot on the bottom rail and pulled herself up until both of her feet were on it. Both of her hands gripped the top rail. Still in her sleeping trance, she managed to swing her legs over the railing as her back leaned on the rail. The salty wind hit her face and blew her hair around making it crazy and wild. If she let her grip loose from the rail and leaned forward, she would fall into the ice cold water and drown to death.

**A/N: so, this is the first chapter and it took me a long time to write this. I really hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Thanks. :A/N**

**Danielle **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright, here is the next chapter. Honestly, I think that Riley and Bree would have made a very cute couple in the Twilight saga: Eclipse movie. Xavier Samuel and Jodelle Ferland did an amazing job as their characters. I hope they make another movie together. Ok, on with the story. : A/N**

**Riley age: 23 Bree age: 18**

**Jane age: 17 Victoria age: 22**

Chapter 2

Jane ran passed the crowed of people telling them 'excuse me' and 'I'm sorry' for running through them and bumping into them. She ran and ran until she stopped to catch her breath. Her head hung low as she took deep breaths, while her hands were on her knees. She was trying to get her breathing regular again. When she calmed down some, she looked up to see Bree standing on the rail waiting to jump.

Jane ran to the rail and grabbed Bree's shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Bree, wake up. Your sleep walking again." She said as she shook her a little bit. "Bree." Said Jane. The cold water hit Bree's face waking her from her sleep walking trance.

She shook her head and blinked her eyes and looked down at the dark rough water. "Oh my god!" screamed Bree. Jane held her back against the rail. "It's ok Bree. Just turn around slowly I got you." Said Jane.

"h-how did I get here?" asked Bree as she slowly turned around with the help of Jane, who was now holding Bree's wrists.

"You were sleep walking, again." Said Jane. Bree nodded in understandment. They were both shaking because it was so cold outside. "Swing one leg over and then the other." Said Jane. "I can't do it, it's too hard." Said Bree. "Just try." Said Jane. Bree nodded and did as she was told. Suddenly Bree's left leg slipped from the bottom rail; making her lose her balance. Her hands were gripping the top rail tightly as her body and feet dangled from the ship. Jane held onto Bree for dear life. She couldn't lift her up because she wasn't strong enough.

"Bree, don't let go." Said Jane.

"Why on earth would I let go?" screamed Bree.

Jane tried her best to keep Bree secured, by making her look at her to keep her from looking down at the water.

The water kept hitting Bree's body making her shiver uncontrollably. Her knuckles were turning white and her hands were getting numb. Bree's hands were slipping. "Jane, I can't hold on much longer." Said Bree as she started to panic.

"I'm going to go get help," said Jane.

"No! Don't leave me!" cried Bree.

"I'll be back, I promise." Said Jane as she ran off yelling for help leaving Bree alone.

Bree hung there praying to herself. "Please, god don't let me fall." She said softly. The water kept coming at her hard. Her body felt numb along with her hands. One of her hands suddenly lots its grip on the rail. She screamed. "Someone help!"

Jane pleaded for people to come help her, but none of them listened. She was running out of time and Bree didn't have long. Jane looked up and saw Riley on the upper deck looking up at the moon. Jane knew that Riley could help Bree. She yelled up to him to get his attention.

"Riley! Down here!" she yelled up, waving her arms franticly.

Riley saw her and went down to meet her. "Jane, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her worried face.

"Bree was sleep walking and she got up on the rail and—she's gonna fall off the damn ship if you don't help her soon." Said a panicked Jane. That got Riley's attention. They both started running towards the back of the ship; pushing past people as they got near. They could hear Bree's screams for help.

Bree could hear two sets of footsteps coming towards her. She was holding onto the rail with one hand, which was now slipping fast. Suddenly, her hand slipped from the rail, "No!" she screamed as she was about to fall into the water; when a strong hand grabbed her arm. Bree looked up and saw Riley looking at her with wide eyes. Her other hand reached up and took Riley's other hand.

Riley pulled her by her arms, until her feet were touching the bottom rail; then he placed his arms around her waist and lifted her over the rail and placed her safely back on the ship's deck and held her in his arms as she cried.

"Shh, it's ok. Your safe now." he said soothingly.

A couple of minutes passed when she finally calmed down, some. Riley placed her on her feet as he gently wiped away her tears. They both stared into each other's eyes, as Jane watched with a smile on her face.

Riley and Bree looked away from each other when they heard footsteps coming their way. Two crewmen appeared and looked between Riley, Bree, and Jane. "What's going on here?" asked one of the crewmen. The three of them looked at each other. They needed to come up with some kind of cover story.

"Well, I was leaning out to see the propellers and I fell over. Mr. Biers helped me out, which caused him to almost fall over board, too." Explained Bree.

Jane jabbed Riley in his ribs, telling him to go along with it.

Riley groaned from the jab and nodded towards Jane in agreement.

The first crewman stood in front of Riley. "Is that what happened Mr. Biers?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Said Riley.

"Very well. You may go about to your business." Said the second crewman as he and the first crewman walked away leaving them alone once again.

Bree smiled up at Riley. "Thanks for saving Me." she said.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled at her.

Just then Victoria, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Kate, and the Cullens arrived at the scene.

"Is everything alright? We heard screaming." Said Bella.

"Wow, way to show up later than ever." Said a sarcastic Jane.

"Riley, what's going on? What happened here?" asked Victoria.

Bree stepped back and averted her eyes from any contact. Jane sighed and started to tell the story.

"Bree has a problem with sleepwalking. She slept walked all the way out here and climbed on to the rail. Long story short: she was going to jump to her death and Riley, here, saved her life. That's about it." Finished Jane.

Bree gave her a soft smile.

"What's your name?" asked Bella.

"My name is Jane and this is Bree." Said Jane as she introduced herself and her brunette friend.

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Said Bella as she shook both of their hands.

Bella introduced herself and her family.

"I'm Bella; this is my husband Edward, our daughter Renesmee, my sister-in-law Alice, her husband Jasper, my brother-in-law Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie." Introduced Bella. Then she turned to Kate and smiled. "Oh and this is our friend Kate Denali." Said Bella.

Jane and Bree shook all of their hands. "It's very nice to meet you all." They both said.

Kate smiled and spoke up when she saw Victoria and her friends. "Hey, Victoria is this the girl that you fought with? Jane?" asked Kate as a smirk appeared on her face.

Victoria glared at Kate. "Yes, this is the blonde demon that I fought with." She said with a sneer.

"Bitch! You bitch! I'm not a demon!" yelled Jane as she lunged for Victoria.

"Ah!" panicked Bree as she tried to pull Jane back. "Jane, stop!"

"Get this psycho off of me!" screamed Victoria.

Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica grabbed Jane's arms and pushed her towards Bree; who caught her easily.

"Listen here, _Bree_," sneered Tanya, "take your blond friend and get out of here. Third class passengers are not allowed here." She said.

Jane growled at Victoria and her friends. "Fuck you!" yelled Jane.

Bree took Jane's arm and started to pull her away. "Jane, come on let's go." Said Bree. Jane huffed and started to walk away with Bree, when Alice spoke up. "Wait." Said Alice as she walked towards Bree and Jane.

"Yes?" said Bree.

"Would the two of you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" asked Alice.

"Um, I don't know." Said Bree.

"You heard the strawberry blond bitch; we're not allowed to be here because it's first class." Said an irritated Jane.

"Don't listen to them. There snobs." Said Alice.

"Hmp, more like bitches to me." said Jane.

Alice looked at Bree as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that. Jane says whatever she feels." Said Bree.

"It's no problem. We all think the same thing about them, too. We're just happy that Jane speaks what we are thinking." Said Alice.

"Well, someone has to stand up to those whores." Said Jane.

"I agree." Said Alice as she turned back to Bree. "So, will you join us for dinner?" she asked again.

"Well, we don't have anything nice to wear." Said Bree.

Alice's smile couldn't have gotten bigger.

"Oh don't worry I have the perfect outfits for the both of you." Said Alice. "I'll meet you two tomorrow in the middle of the deck and we'll come up to my room and I'll get you two ready for dinner." Said Alice. "Bye." She said as she walked back to her family.

Jane and Bree looked at one another and walked back to their room. Once they were inside the room, Jane closed the door and hugged Bree. "Oh my god! This is so awesome!" she said happily.

"Why are we doing this? You know we don't belong there." Said Bree.

"Oh, come on lighten up. It's like being undercover. We can see what all of these rich snobs are all about." Said Jane, "This is gonna be so much fun." She said with a smile on her face.

Bree sighed and climbed on the small ladder and sat on her bed crossed legged. "Jane, I don't think this is a good idea." She said. Jane stood on the tip of her mattress and grabbed hold of the bed rail and looked at Bree.

"Why not?" asked Jane.

"Because we don't belong there." Said Bree.

"Who cares and as I recall Riley never made a comment about you being in third class. He doesn't care about any of that." Said Jane.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" asked Bree.

"Because I see the way he looks at you. He really likes you, Bree." Said Jane. "When I told him that you were hanging from the back of the ship, he ran towards you because he was worried about you." Explained Jane.

Bree rolled her eyes.

"Bree, do you like him?" asked Jane.

"Yes. Yes, I do." She said simply.

"Great. You're still going to meet him tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." She said.

"Well, that's good. Let's really get some sleep." Said Jane as she stepped off of her bed and went to the light switch and turned off the light. Bree laid on her bed and placed the sheet over her.

Jane walked towards her bed and laid down and covered herself with her sheet as well.

"Goodnight, Bree."

"Goodnight, Jane."

They both got comfortable in their beds and fell asleep peacefully.

Meanwhile, Riley had stayed outside leaning on the rail with his arms crossed and looking at the dark black water. He sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts." Said Kate as she stood next to Riley and looked at the water for a minute and then at the full moon.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"You had that look on your face as if you were thinking really hard about something." Said Kate. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I don't think you want to hear about my personal problems." He said.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all and I'm a very good listener." She said simply.

Riley looked at her and arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Alright, then." He said and took a breath. "I'm not sure if I want to go through with marrying Victoria." He said and waited for her reaction.

"You have the hot's for the young brunette?" she asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"And you know that, how?" he asked.

"I saw the way you looked at her. You looked worried about her, too." She said.

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He said.

"You don't feel a spark with Victoria. But, you do feel a spark with, Bree." Said Kate as she looked at Riley.

"Yes to both. I don't feel any sparks when I kiss or when I'm with Victoria, but, when I'm with Bree I feel something more." Explained Riley. "I know it sounds stupid and I barley know the girl, but it just feels right." He said as he faced Kate.

"It's not stupid at all. Love at first sight is never stupid." Said Kate.

"Is that what that spark is? Love at first sight?" he asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Have you ever experienced love at first sight?" asked Riley.

Kate looked down and shook her head. "I-I…no. never." She said softly. She looked up and smiled softly. "But, I hope I do in the future." She said.

"I'm sure you will." said Riley as she looked up at the moon.

"Does Bree know that you feel this way?" asked Kate.

"no." he said simply.

"Does she feel the same about you?"

"I honestly don't know." He said as he ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"Well, you'll never know how she feels if you don't tell her how you feel first." Said Kate.

"Yeah, your right." He said.

Kate smiled and gave him a hug, startling him at first and him returning the hug. When they broke apart, Riley was smiling.

"Thanks, Kate. You're a good friend." He said.

"No problem." She said. "It's late and I'm tired." Said Kate as she turned from him.

"Sweet dreams, Kate." He said.

"You, too, Riley." She said and walked away to return back to her and Tanya's room.

Riley pushed himself from the railing and walked back to his and Victoria's room, but not without looking up at the moon once more. "Goodnight, Bree, and sweet dreams." He said softly as he walked inside the ship's first class cabin rooms and entered his room to get a goodnight's rest.

Tomorrow awaited him for when he and Bree would meet for the second time.

**A/N: ok, the second chapter is done. Please, review and tell me what you think. Thank you. :A/N**

**~Danielle~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this story is stuck in my head and so is Prison Love. I'm still writing. I love to write this it's so much fun. Oh and I should have mentioned this in the first chapter; all the characters are OCC (Out of Character) and this story is not set in 1912 but in 2012. So, I hope you enjoy the story. : A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did own them then Riley and Bree wouldn't have died, they would have been a couple, they would have had awesome powers, and Riley wouldn't have been evil at all.**

**Riley Biers (Age 23)**

**Bree Tanner (Age 18)**

**Jane Volturi (Age 17)**

**Victoria Parker (Age 22)**

**P.S. I needed a last name for Victoria because it was just weird for me to write her without a last name. So, yeah…on with the story. Wait! I put in two characters that you may recognize. I'll give you a hint: there both in Breaking Dawn part 2. That's all I'm saying. Ok, now this time on with the story. **

*RileyxBree RileyxBree RileyxBree RileyxBree RileyxBree*

Chapter 3

The next day Bree woke up with a smile on her face. She got out of bed and got dressed into a pair of shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes. She grabbed a hair scrunchy and put her long hair into a pony tail, and then she went inside the small restroom and brushed her teeth. Then she put on a little bit of mascara and cherry red lip-gloss that made her full lips pop beautifully.

Bree saw that Jane was still asleep. She grabbed a pillow and hit Jane on the head.

Jane opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hi, what's up?" asked Jane.

"Good morning, Jane." She said.

"Oh, sorry. Good morning, Bree. What's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Well, today I'm gonna hang out with Riley, remember." said Bree.

Jane quickly threw her sheets off of her and stood up. Her smile was huge and her lemon green eyes sparkled in happiness for her friend.

"Oh, Bree! This is so awesome!" she said happily. "You have to tell me how it goes, ok." Said Jane.

"Ok, I will."

Jane gave her a serious look. "You promise?"

Bree laughed. "Yes, Jane I promise." She said.

"Ok, good." Said Jane. "You may go now." she said.

"Bye." Said a happy Bree, as she opened the door to their room and ran through the hallway and up the first deck.

She looked up at the morning blue sky and took a deep breath as she smelled the salty fresh air. She closed her eyes and sighed as the bright sun warmed her face.

"Vitamin D is very good for you. Your looking to pale." Said a velvet voice behind her.

Bree opened her eyes and smiled and turned around to face none other than Riley Biers.

"Well, I could say the same for you. You don't get enough sun." she said with a sweet smile.

Riley circled around her until he was standing closely behind her. Bree could feel his breath on her neck. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Tanner?" he asked softly as his nose skimmed over her jaw line and down her neck.

Bree's breathing hitched. "n-no." she stuttered.

Riley's arms snaked around her slim waist and held her close to his body. "Hmm, I believe you are." He said teasingly.

"I'm not flirting with you, Riley." She said.

"Why not?" he asked as his hands played with her own.

Bree stayed silent, thinking hard about why she didn't want to flirt with him. _'He has a fiancée for crying out loud!' _her mind screamed at her.

Finally she looked up at him and smirked. "I don't know." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before letting her go and turning to face her. "So, I heard that you and Jane are joining us for dinner tonight." He said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Alice Cullen told me." he said simply.

"Well, Jane's excited about it."

"Is she now?" he said softly.

"Yes, she is." Said Bree.

"I'm very happy that you're coming." He said honestly.

"Oh, really Mr. Biers." She said softly.

"Yes."

Bree couldn't help but smile up at him. She was swooning with this man, this very hot attractive man.

"Alice says that she's gonna lend us some clothes for dinner." Said Bree.

"I guess she's gonna make the two of you into her own Barbie dolls." Said Riley.

"Now, why would she do that?" asked Bree.

"Because she likes to dress people up in designer clothes and give them tips on how they dress." He explained.

"Oh, I see." Said Bree.

Riley nodded.

They started walking around the deck in silence. The titanic was a huge ship. It would take them all day just to walk around it if they wanted to.

Riley and Bree leaned on the rail. Bree looked down at the blue water and remembered what had happened last night. The thought that she could have drowned right to her death sent shivers down her spine.

Bree looked down and then looked up at Riley. "Thank you for saving me last night." She said softly.

"You're welcome, Bree." He said as he caressed her cheek softly.

She smiled and her eyes welled up with tears. Riley looked at her with concern. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked softly.

'_Did he just call me babe? Maybe he didn't notice that he said that out loud or it just came out.' _thought Bree.

"I-I was s-so s-scared." She hiccupped. "I-I t-thought that I-I w-was g-going t-to d-die." She cried.

"Oh, Bree." He said softly as he wrapped her up in to his arms and hugged her tight as she cried into his chest. Riley placed one hand on her hair and smoothed it down.

"Shh, it's ok. You didn't die and that's all that really matters." He whispered to her.

After a couple of minutes of letting her tears out, she calmed down some. Riley held her face between his hands and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks." She said as she sniffed.

He let her face go and sighed. He gave her a soft smile and they started walking once again. Bree noticed that Riley carried some kind of book with him with a pencil. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?"

"That book that your carrying with you." She said. Bree grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Wow, these are really good." She flipped the through pages and pages. There was one that caught her eye. It was a drawing of a man and a woman. Both had copper skin, black midnight hair, and both wore Egyptian clothing.

"Who are they?" she asked as she looked back at the picture and then back at Riley.

"The man with the boyish face is Benjamin and the woman beside him is his wife, Tia." Said Riley.

"So, you know them?" she asked.

"I met them this morning. They're a happy couple, very nice, too. I asked them if I could draw them and they agreed as long as I drew them a copy." He explained to her.

"This is amazing. Are they in first class?" she asked.

"Yes. But they don't care about status, being rich, and they don't care about first class, second class, or third class. There good people." He said and smiled.

"Well, I would like to meet them one of these days." Said Bree.

"I'm sure they'd like to meet you, too." Said Riley.

Bree smiled and nodded. She felt very comfortable around Riley. He made her feel happy. The thought of him being engaged to Victoria made her sad inside.

'_Shit, I'm already falling for him. This is not good. He's getting married for crying out loud. Get it through your thick skull, Bree! He's getting married! Married! Married!' _

Bree was brought back to reality by Riley's voice.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. Lie.

They stayed silent for a while, until Bree spoke up. "Who's gonna join us for dinner tonight?" she asked as she looked down at the water.

"You, Jane, Victoria, my dad, me, the Cullens, Victoria's friends, and the Malek's." said Riley.

"Well, I'm happy that you're gonna be there and the Cullens, too. Although, I don't think Jane's gonna like that Victoria and her friends are coming…better yet, I just won't tell her anything." Said a smiling Bree.

Riley smiled as he looked at her in a way Bree couldn't understand or didn't understand because it was hard to read his expression right now.

"So, who are the Malek's?" she asked.

"Oh, Benjamin and Tia Malek." He said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you and Jane would really get along with them. There both Egyptian born."

Bree looked at him in awe. "There Egyptian, really?" she asked.

Riley smiled and chuckled at her.

"Yes, Bree they are." He said.

"Wow! This is really amazing. I can't wait to tell Jane about all this." Said a happy Bree.

Riley couldn't help but smile when she was this happy. She just light up his whole world with that cute smile of hers.

They stayed quiet just staring at one another. Then suddenly Riley noticed his father and some of his buddies walking towards them.

Riley cleared his throat and faced his father and his friends when they stopped to chat with Riley.

"Hello, father." Said Riley.

"Riley." Said Adam.

Riley looked at Bree and then back at his father.

"Father, this is Bree Tanner. Bree this is my father, Adam Biers." He said introducing the two of them.

"Um, pleased to meet you, Mr. Biers." She said politely, well sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said not making a move to shake her hand.

Bree dropped her hand to her side and ran her hand through her pony tail.

Mr. Biers looked at Bree like if she was a disgusting girl with some kind of disease.

"Let's go, Riley." Ordered Mr. Biers.

Riley went to follow his father, than stopped and turned to face Bree with a soft smile. "I'll see you tonight, Bree." He said.

"Bye, Riley." She said as she watched him leave with his father.

Bree was alone once again. She sighed and went back to hers and Jane's room.

When Bree walked in Jane was dressed and sitting on her bed playing her guitar. Jane looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Bree.

"Hey, how did it go with lover boy?" she asked.

"It was fine." She said simply.

Jane arched an eyebrow at her friend, not believing her for a minute. Bree sighed.

"Ok, ok, it was so cool." She said happily.

"That's what I like to hear." Said Jane. "So, what did you two talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I thanked him for saving me last night." She said.

"Aww, what did he say?" asked Jane.

"He said 'you're welcome' and then I started crying so he comfort Me." she said in a happy voice. Jane noticed that Bree looked like she was in love.

"Oh, he thought that I was flirting with him." She said.

"Really? Were you?" Jane asked excitedly.

"I guess." Bree shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly.

"Oh come on, Bree. Spill!"

"Ok, fine. Maybe I was flirting with him. But, it was wrong of Me." she said and frowned.

"Why is it wrong?" she asked.

"Because he's getting married, Jane. I can't go around flirting with a soon-to-be married man." Said Bree as she sat next to Jane on the bottom bunk.

"Did he flirt with you?" asked Jane.

"Yes."

"Dude, then who cares if he's getting married. You two totally flirted with each other." Exclaimed Jane.

Bree's frown deepened. It didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jane as she placed an arm around Bree's shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me. Please." She said.

Bree sighed and looked at Jane. "I…I think I'm falling for him." She said softly.

Jane gave her a look. "You mean, like in love?" she asked.

Bree nodded unable to say anything.

"Holy shit." Said Jane.

"I know, I know." Said Bree.

"You actually love him?" asked Jane.

"Yes, Jane I do and I feel like shit." Bree stood up and started pacing the room. "I mean his father doesn't like me and he doesn't even know Me." she said.

Jane stood up and stopped Bree from pacing and making a hole in the floor.

"Wait, Riley's father doesn't like you?" asked Jane.

"Nope."

"Why?" she asked.

"I have no idea. He just gave me a dirty look and trust me it was really awkward."

"Damn, that's a bitch." Said Jane.

"You know it." Said Bree.

Jane sighed and grabbed Bree's arm and led her towards the bed. Bree sat down while Jane opened Bree's guitar case and took out her guitar and handed it to her. Jane sat back down next to Bree and grabbed her own guitar and started playing.

"What are you playing?" asked Bree.

"I don't know, just came up with it." Said Jane as she kept playing.

"It's pretty." She said as she added some of her own cords to the song.

"Thanks. Now, we just need some lyrics to go along with it." Jane looked at her. "That's where you come along." She said.

"What?"

"I want you to write the lyrics, Bree." Said Jane.

"Why?" asked Bree as she continued to strum her guitar.

"Because you write beautiful lyrics. Please, Bree." Pouted Jane.

Bree sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it." Said Bree.

Jane clapped her hands. "Yay."

Bree shook her hand and smiled. Both girls strummed their own guitars as they continued with the song.

Meanwhile, Riley and Victoria were having tea together in their cabin. "I was hoping you would come to me last night." She said as she poured lemon into her tea.

"I had a late night and I was tired." Right now Riley was lying to his fiancée. He didn't want to go to her because he had a lot on his mind that night.

Victoria gave him a look. "You do realize that without me you and your father would have nothing. So, you must show me the respect that I deserve!" screamed Victoria as she hit her cup and pot, making them crash and break on the floor. Victoria stood up and walked out of the cabin.

Riley wasn't fazed by her behavior. She was a woman and he didn't scare so easily. He got on his knees and started picking up the glass pieces. Suddenly, Trudy, the maid came in to help him.

"I'm sorry, Trudy. It was my fault. It was a complete accident." He said apolitically.

"It's alright, sir. I can handle this." She said as she began to take the broken pieces from his hands.

"Let me help you." He offered.

"It's ok. I have this, it's fine, sir." She said as she continued to clean up the mess on her own.

Riley felt bad for the girl. She shouldn't have to clean someone else's messes, but that was what she had to do since she was Victoria's maid.

Riley walked into his and his father's room and got himself dressed for dinner. He had everything on. All he needed to do was his tie; which Trudy was helping him with. Mr. Biers walked into the room.

"Miss Parker needs you to tie up her corset, Trudy." He said.

"Yes, sir." She said and walked away towards Victoria's room to help her get ready.

Adam walked towards Riley and straightened up his tie for him.

"I don't want you seeing that girl anymore. Do you hear me, Riley? I forbid you." He said sternly.

"Why? She's a sweet girl." Defended Riley.

"She might be sweet, but you know nothing about her. Who knows she might be a gold digger. She might try to use you for your money." Said Adam.

"Bree is nothing like that. She doesn't care about money." Said Riley. "Besides, it's not my money it's Victoria's."

"Yes, and it will soon be yours when you marry her." said Adam as he looked at himself in the mirror to fix his tie. He looked back at Riley. "When your mother died there was nothing, no money at all." He said. "We're lucky, Riley."

"No. that's just you being selfish." He said as he turned away from him to look out the window.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not. You're going to marry Victoria and that's my final word." He said sternly. Mr. Biers walked out of the room; slamming the door behind him leaving Riley alone.

Back on the first class deck stood Alice Cullen, Bree Tanner, and Jane Volturi. Both girls met Alice where she told them to meet her at.

"You girls made it. Great." She said with a smile.

"So, let's get started. What do we do first?" asked Jane.

"We're going to Rosalie's cabin to get the two of you ready." Explained Alice.

Jane and Bree nodded and followed Alice upstairs and into a hallway. They stopped in front of a gold door. Alice knocked on it once and was answered by Bella Cullen. The light-haired brunette smiled warmly at them and stepped aside to let the three of them inside. She closed the door behind her and followed her sister-in-law and the two young girls into the powder room.

When they entered, Rosalie had just finished with her makeup and smiled warmly at them as well.

"Hello, Jane, Bree." She said.

"Hello." They both said in unison.

"It's time to get these two gorgeous for dinner." Said Alice. "Not that you're not both gorgeous already." She said in embarrassment.

Jane giggled. "I like her." she said.

Rosalie and Bella smiled and nodded.

"Ok, it's dress time." Said Alice as she ran towards the closet and pulled out two dress bags. She had a cheeky grin.

"This one is for Bree and this one is for Jane." She said as she handed the dress bags to them.

Bree unzipped her bag and saw a pretty black cocktail dress.

"Wow." Said Bree, her brown eyes going wide.

Jane was next to unzip her bag. Her dress was a crimson cocktail dress just the same as Bree's.

Jane looked at Alice and smiled. "Sweet." She said.

"Alice picked them out." Said Rosalie.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you like them." She said happily.

Bree and Jane got dressed into their dresses. Bella and Rosalie zipped them up, and then they let Alice do their make-up.

Once they were done with everything they headed towards the main staircase. Edward escorted Bella, Jasper escorted Alice, and Emmett escorted Rosalie.

Jane and Bree were at the bottom of the main staircase, just waiting. Jane looked behind her and up the staircase. Her mouth dropped. She grabbed Bree's arm and whispered to her.

"Turn around and look at the top of the staircase." She whispered.

Bree did just that and what she saw shocked her. Riley was coming down the stairs looking handsome as ever with his tux and his combed hair.

Riley made it to where Bree and Jane were and kissed both of their hands. He lingered on Bree's for just a moment.

She blushed softly as he let her hand go and let it land beside her.

"Whoa, Riley you look hot." Said Jane. She smirked and added, "Bree thinks you look gorgeous, too."

That comment only made Bree blush even more. "Shut up, Jane." She said.

"Ok, alright I'm going." She said and winked at her before she left.

Bree sighed and shook her head at her weird blond friend.

Riley cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Jane's crazy." She said.

"So, you do think that I look gorgeous?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Pff, no." she said with a blush covering her pale skin.

"Ah, your blush says it all." He said in a teasing voice.

She blushed even more at that.

"Ok, ok I think you're hot, I mean gorgeous." She said quickly.

Riley just smirked. Bree rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, he is gorgeous." Said a voice behind them. They both turned around to see Victoria, Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica coming down the stairs.

"I can't wait to marry him." She said sweetly. Victoria looped her arm around his and walked down with him followed by her friend, leaving Bree alone.

Bree sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is gorgeous. I can't wait to marry him." She mocked.

Jane was talking with the Cullens making a conversation. She looked over towards Bree and smiled. 'Where's Riley?' she mouthed to her. 'Over there.' She cocked her head towards a group of people where Riley was.

Jane looked towards the group and then back at Bree and rolled her eyes. Jane excused herself and walked towards Bree.

"So, he just ditched you?" she asked.

"Well, I mean this is his world and we don't belong here." She said.

"Do you want to just go?" asked Jane. Bree knew that Jane didn't want to leave.

"Jane you can stay if you want. I want to go." she said.

Jane sighed. "Ok, Bree. I'll see you back at the room." she gave her a hug and walked back to finish her conversation with the Cullen girls and Miss Denali.

Bree sighed and walked out of the dining room and up the main staircase. The doorman opened the door for her. "Thank you." She said politely as she walked through the threshold and made it outside. She started walking on the deck. Bree wasn't used to wearing high heels and they were killing her feet so she decided to take them off and walk barefooted.

She held the black heels in her hand and started walking towards the back of the ship. Her pale feet padded along the wooden deck.

When she got to the back of the ship, she placed the heels down and leaned her body on the rail. She crossed her arms on the white rail bar and rested her chin on them as she gazed up at the black sky and full rounded moon.

She stayed out there until everyone finished dinner. Bree had been lost in her thoughts for a while, when she heard a bubble gum girly voice.

"Thinking about jumping again?"

Bree turned around to see Victoria standing a few feet away from her.

"Um, no. I was just thinking about some stuff." She said.

"Thinking about _my _fiancée, right?" she asked sneering the 'my' with gritted teeth.

"I—" she tried, but Victoria cut her off.

"Listen here, _Bree_," she sneered. "Stay away from my fiancée. He's mine, not yours. Besides, what would he want with you?" Victoria looked at her up and down and made a face. "I mean look at you, your nothing but third class trash." Victoria smirked and turned to walk away. She stopped in her tracks and said, "Have fun jumping to your death." She laughed and walked away leaving Bree in tears.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked a voice. Bree looked up into bright blue eyes. There was a woman beside him with pale blue eyes. Bree instantly recognized them as the couple in Riley's drawing. _'Benjamin and Tia Malek' _she thought in her head.

Bree stood up and quickly wiped her tears away. "Y-yes. I'm fine." She said.

"We just wanted to make sure." Said the woman, Tia.

Bree shakily stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry. My name is Bree. Bree Tanner." She said softly.

The man with the boyish face stuck out his hand and shook hers. "It's nice to meet you, Bree. I'm Benjamin Malek and this is my wife, Tia Malek." He introduced. Tia smiled and shook Bree's hand as well.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bree." She said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you both." Said Bree.

"Bree, I love your dress." Said Tia.

Bree looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh, it's not mine. I just borrowed it." She said honestly.

"Oh, it's still beautiful."

"Thank you, Tia."

"You're welcome." She said.

"I love your dress, too." Said Bree.

Tia's dress was gold and made out of Egyptian cotton.

"Thank you." Tia clasped her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You two make a cute couple." Bree said.

Benjamin and Tia smiled at the complement.

"Thank you." They both said in union.

"You're welcome." Bree smiled. They both looked young. _'They're probably in their early 20's.' _she thought.

Tia placed her hand on her mouth to cover up her yawn. She looked at Bree in apology. "I'm sorry." She said.

Bree smiled. "It's ok. I'm tired, too." She said.

Benjamin turned to Tia. "Come, my love, it's late." He said softly.

Bree noticed that Benjamin looked at his wife with loving eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the love they both had for each other. She hoped that she would find that kind of love.

'_With Riley.' _She thought to herself. Bree shook her head. That was just stupid.

Suddenly, Bree was rewarded with a yawn of her own.

"I should go. It's very late and my friend will start to worry about Me." explained Bree. She shook hands with Benjamin and Tia as she said her goodbyes to them. Bree walked away from them and started her walk on the deck. She stopped shortly when she saw Riley standing by the rail. Her breath hitched as she noticed that he wasn't alone; he was with Victoria.

They looked like they were talking about something. Victoria quickly glanced at Bree and gave her a wicked smirk. Before Riley could look to where the redhead was looking, Victoria smashed their lips together in a hot steamy kiss.

Riley held Victoria's head in his hands as he kissed her back. That brought tears back into Bree's eyes. She ran away as far away from them as possible. She stooped and looked down towards the bottom deck. She needed to get herself down there so she could go to hers and Jane's room.

Bree saw a pipe and decided to shimmy down. She threw the heels and saw them land with a 'thud.' She got on the rail and held on to the pipe for support. She swung one leg over at a time, making sure she wouldn't slip.

Once she was over the rail she scooted closer to the pipe and placed her feet on the little pegs. Surly but slowly she started climbing down; it was easier to climb than to shimmy down the pipe.

She looked down and smiled when she was almost down.

When her feet touched the wooded deck she felt relieved. Bree got the heels and looked up at the upper deck. She saw Riley leaning on the rail; his back facing hers. He didn't turn around which was a great relief for her. Victoria, on the other hand faced her and gave her a sly smirk. Bree quickly ran away towards the stairs, the hallway, and made it to hers and Jane's room. She opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. Bree threw the heels across the room and quickly took off the dress and threw it across as well.

Jane came out of the bathroom drying her blond hair. She looked at Bree and dropped her towel.

"Bree?...hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"nothing." She said softly.

"Your eyes are red and puffy and your nose is red. You've been crying haven't you?" Jane sat by Bree and sighed.

Bree nodded.

"Who made you cry?" she asked.

"Victoria." She said simply.

Jane huffed in frustration. "That bitch." She said. "What did she tell you?"

"She said to stay away from Riley and that I'm nothing but third class trash."

Jane stood up and faced Bree. "Do you want me to go and kick her ass? Because I will." said Jane.

"No, don't. She's not worth it." Said Bree.

"Exactly, Bree. She's not worth anything. Don't let her get to you." Jane cracked her neck.

Bree sighed and sniffed. "I saw them kissing."

Jane's eyes were wide. "Are you serious?'

"Yes. She kissed him and he held her close and kissed her back." Bree wiped her dried up tears from her face.

"But, he flirted with you." Said Jane.

"Jane, the flirting means nothing. It was just flirting." Said Bree.

"Well, why would he flirt with you when he has his fiancée?" asked Jane.

"I don't know, Jane. I just don't know." She said confused.

"So, are you going to see him tomorrow?" asked Jane as she handed Bree her pajamas. Bree took them and put them on. She ran her hands through her hair and then she went to wash off the makeup. When she came out of the bathroom while wiping the water from her face; she sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, I'm going to see him. But, I'm gonna tell him that we can't see each other anymore."

"What? Why?" said a shocked Jane.

"He's getting married!" she yelled and then she sighed and calmed down. "You know what it doesn't even matter. It's clear that they love each other and—"

"But, Bree you love him. Victoria doesn't give a damn about Riley. To her he's just going to be her trophy husband."

Bree closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose.

"That's their problem, not mine." she said. Bree climbed the little ladder and crawled into her warm bed.

Jane sighed and went to turn off the light. She got into her bed and covered herself.

"Bree."

"What?"

"Just talk to him and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll tell you that he feels the same for you." She said softly.

Bree sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hope your right." She whispered and rocked herself to sleep.

"I hope I'm right, too." She whispered to herself.

Jane turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow, was going to be either good or bad. They could only hope.

**A/N: this was kind of hard for me to write. I had to watch Titanic to see which scene would fit, but I wrote and changed everything as my own. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. :A/N**

**-Danielle Santos-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. In this one Bree is going to talk to Riley. So, please read and review. : A/N**

**Titanic**

Chapter 4

The next morning Bree woke up in a hopeful kind of state. She pulled off the sheets from her body and sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ran a hand through her bed head hair. Bree yawned and stretched her body until she felt her bones crack. She climbed down the small ladder and started stretching.

As Bree was stretching, Jane woke up and got out of bed. She went to the restroom and washed her face then she started brushing her teeth. When she finished she leaned on the doorframe and watched as Bree did her weird back bend trick.

"You know, I'll never get used to that. It's really creepy." She admitted to her.

Bree finished her back bend and stood up straight. She looked at Jane and then using both of her hands; she cracked both sides of her neck.

"Ok, that's double creepy." Said Jane.

Bree just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders without a care. She went into the restroom and took a shower then she dried herself and her hair. Bree wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door just a bit.

"Jane, can you hand me my clothes, please." Said Bree.

"Sure." Jane grabbed Bree's clothes and handed them to her. Bree said 'thanks' and closed the door to get dressed.

Bree came out wearing a summer peach dress with matching flats. Her hair was dried and slightly curly with a peach flower in her hair. Opening the door, she stepped out of the restroom and stood there.

"So, how do I look?" she asked as she twirled around.

"Wow, you look really pretty, Bree. Riley's gonna love it." Said Jane.

Bree frowned. "I hope so." She said.

"Me, too. So…you're going to try to see him today?' asked Jane.

"That's the plan." She said simply.

Bree headed for the door and opened it.

"Good luck, Bree." Jane said.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Said Bree as she closed the door behind her and walked through the hallway and up the stairs. She walked on the lower deck and looked around. Bree looked up and saw Riley, Victoria, and Mr. Biers walking together talking to the designer of the ship, Mr. Andrews.

Bree looked around again and smiled when she found the pole that she climbed down from last night. She made sure that no one was watching her and started climbing up slowly. She held on to the pole when she reached the top and swung her legs over the rail and placed her feet on the upper deck.

She saw a woman's coat and put it on herself so it looked like she was in first class.

Bree snuck to where Riley was and called him quietly.

"Pss, Riley." She called quietly.

Riley turned around and saw that Bree was beckoning him with her finger, telling him to come to her.

He looked toward Victoria and his father than back at Bree. He sighed and went towards her. Bree opened a door and stepped inside as Riley followed her and closed the door behind him.

Bree took a deep breath and faced him.

"Riley, I—"

"Bree, we can't see each other anymore." He said.

Bree looked at him with wide eyes. "But, why?" she asked softly.

"Because I need to focus on my life with Victoria. I'm marrying her after all and I love her." he said.

Bree couldn't read his expression at all. It was hard.

She looked down and asked the question she was dreading to ask. "Can we still be friends?" she asked softly.

It was silent for a moment. Bree didn't look up, so she assumed that he had left or something.

"no." he said with no emotion in his voice.

Bree's heart ripped and sank. It was getting hard for her to breath and she just wanted to get out of this room and run away.

"S-so, we can't even be friends. Why?" she asked in a broken voice.

His next words were going to kill her. "Because I'm in first class and you're in third class. Your nothing but third class trash." He said harshly.

Bree's widened and she gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said. Bree headed for the door; her hand touching the door knob.

"Bree, wait." Riley stepped towards her and touched her arm. Bree shook him off.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Riley slightly flinched from her tone of voice. He kept his hand to his side as he looked into her hurt blue eyes.

"I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong. You're just like Victoria." She said bitterly. Bree opened the door then looked back at him. "I hope you have a great life." That was the last thing she said before she took off running away from him.

Riley stood there and then anger boiled up inside of him. He grabbed a table and flipped it over; smashing and breaking cups and a tea pot. He breathed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck." He said. He breathed in and out and then calmed down some. Riley stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Then he started walking so he could catch up with his father and Victoria.

Bree ran past people and went downstairs towards the lower deck. She ran down more stairs, down the hallway, and opening the door to hers and Jane's room, while slamming the door shut. Jane looked up from her paper and saw the tears streaming down her pale face.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Jane asked. Concerned filled her voice.

Bree shook her head and slid down the door; hugging her legs towards her chest. Jane put the paper aside and kneeled in front of Bree.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked again.

Bree looked up with a pained expression on her face and took a shaky breath. "I was gonna tell Riley how I felt and…" she coughed and hiccupped.

"And what? Come on, tell me, please." Jane sat crisscrossed in front of her.

"H-he said that we couldn't see each other anymore and that we couldn't be friends." She said as a new batch of tears trailed down her cheeks.

Jane had a mad expression on her face. "Wait, this doesn't have to do with _Victoria _does it?" sneered Jane.

Bree sniffed and nodded. "He said that he needed to focus on his future with her and that he loved her." explained Bree.

"Oh please! That is not love. It's totally obvious that they do NOT love each other. The redheaded bitch doesn't know anything about love; all she cares about is being rich and having a gorgeous trophy husband." Jane was really pissed. "Bree, if Riley says that he's in 'love' with her and chooses her dead heart over your warm loving heart than he doesn't deserve you at all. It's his lost." Jane said as she stood up and put her stuff away. She walked over to Bree and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go." Jane opened the door and dragged Bree behind her.

"Wait, Jane where are we going?" asked Bree as they both went up the stairs towards the bottom deck. Bree stopped them. "Seriously, where are we going?" she asked again.

"We're going to confront Riley." Said Jane.

"You mean you're gonna tell him off?" Bree looked at Jane like if she was crazy and shook her head.

"I don't want to deal with him right now." Bree sighed and looked around then she looked back at Jane. "Look, if you want to go and 'talk' to Riley then you're going to have to do it without me." Bree ran a hand through her long hair.

Jane huffed. "Fine, fine I'll go by myself." Jane looked around and then back at Bree, "where are you going to be?" she asked.

"Um, I'm going to the front of the ship. I want to see the beautiful view." She said and smiled.

"Ok, then. So, where is Riley…?" Jane trailed off and looked up at the upper deck and saw him standing with Victoria. She smirked and looked at Bree. "Never mind, I found him."

Bree looked to where she saw him then looked back at Jane—who was smirking—and rolled her blue eyes at her. "I'll see you later, Jane." Bree said and walked away from her blond crazy friend.

Jane smirked and rubbed her hands together. She fixed herself so she'd look like a first class passenger and made her way up the stairs, where first class was at. She walked on the wooded deck until she stopped in back of Riley and in front of Victoria's perfect view.

"Oh no. what is the third class doing here?" asked Victoria.

Riley looked in back of him and came face to face with a glaring Jane.

"Jane." He said simply.

"_Riley._" Sneered Jane.

Victoria sighed in frustration.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Victoria.

"Well, if you must know, I came here to talk to Riley." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"About what?" she asked.

"Something that doesn't concern you." Jane said simply.

Victoria stood her ground. "Well, anything you say in front of my fiancée, you can say in front of me." said Victoria.

Jane looked at Riley and then at Victoria.

"Uh, no I can't. It's something personal." Jane said.

"I have a right—"

"Ok, bye now." Jane shooed Victoria away from them. Once Victoria was out of sight; Jane turned her attention back to Riley and glared at him, again.

"Are you out of your mind!" she yelled at him.

Riley didn't budge and kept an emotionless expression on his face. Her yelling didn't faze him and neither did Victoria's.

"Bree told me what you did or said to her. You called her third class trash. What the fuck did she do to deserve being called that?" she asked.

Riley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around and lowered his voice into a whisper. "Look, I didn't mean anything that I said. I only said that stuff because my father didn't want me to see Bree anymore." Explained Riley.

"She was crying when she came to our room." said Jane.

Riley felt like shit for making her cry.

"I swear I never meant to hurt her like that. I—"Riley stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Are you in love with her?" whispered Jane.

"yes." He said softly.

Jane smiled softly. "Bree loves you, too." She said.

Riley's lips turned up into a smile. "She does?"

Jane nodded. "Yes. She told me last night." Said Jane.

"That's great." Riley's smile turned into a frown. "But I'll doubt that she'll even talk to Me." he said and sighed.

"Just go and talk to her. Explain everything to her and I'm sure that's she'll forgive you." Said Jane. Riley nodded.

"Thanks. Do you know where I can find her?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. She said that she wanted to see the beautiful view from the front of the ship." Jane said to him.

"Great, thanks. I'll see you later." He said.

"I hope everything goes good for the both of you." Jane said and gave him a wink. Both, Jane and Riley walked their separate ways. Jane just walked around anywhere since she didn't know what else to do. Riley walked towards the front of the ship.

When he got there; he saw Bree looking out at the water. The sun was almost setting into the horizon. The soft breeze whipped Bree's hair around softly. Riley was standing a couple feet behind her.

"I changed my mind, Bree." He said to her.

Bree turned around from the view and looked at him.

"Jane said I would find you here." Riley walked closer to her until he was right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for all those things that I said. I didn't mean them and I never ever meant to hurt you like that." He explained as one of his hands gently caressed her cheek.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me." she said softly.

"I know and I'm truly sorry." He said softly.

Bree nodded. "I was trying to tell you something but, you never gave me the chance." She said.

"You wanted to tell me that you loved Me." he simply said. Bree gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"h-how did you know that?" she asked him.

"Jane." He simply said.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Of course. She could never keep her mouth shut."

Riley chuckled. "I'm glad that she told me." Riley's lips were close to Bree's ear. "I love you, too." He whispered.

Bree wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on his mouth. Riley kissed her back immediately. They both deepened their kiss.

As they were into their kiss, they heard clapping. They broke the kiss and turned their heads to see Jane and Kate standing there.

Kate looked embarrassed to be here. Her face was slightly red from her blushing; while Jane stood there smiling at them.

"I'm sorry. I ran into Jane…well, she ran into me and told me to come with her." she looked at Jane, "can I go now?" she asked.

"No." Jane smirked.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Here take a picture of them." Jane handed Kate a camera.

"But—"

"Per favore, Kate." She pleaded.

Kate looked at Jane and then at Bree with a confused face.

"She said 'please' in her language." Explained Bree.

Bree sighed and looked at Jane.

"Non vogliamo prendere una foto, Jane." Said Bree.

Jane smiled. "Hey, your Italian is getting good." Complemented Jane.

"Grazie." Said Bree.

"La vostra accoglienza." Said Jane with a smile on her face.

Riley looked down at Bree and smiled. "You speak Italian?" he asked.

"Si, amore mio." She said teasingly.

"And you never told me because…" he trailed off with a smile.

"Because you never asked." She finished for him.

Riley pecked her on the lips and held her closer to his body. They stood there in each other's arms. That gave Jane the opportunity to get the camera from Kate's hands and snap a quick picture.

Bree glared at Jane. "Nessuna foto, Jane." Said Bree.

Jane gave a little pout. "Ma, e solo una foto." She said.

Kate was confused. "Um, sorry but can you two speak English, please? I don't know a single word of Italian and I'm pretty sure Riley doesn't either." Said Kate.

"sorry." They both said at the same time.

"It's ok. But, I have to go meet up with my sister." Kate shuttered when she said 'sister.'

"I'll see you guys later." Said Kate.

"Bye, Kate." Said Bree. Kate walked away towards the dining room.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Said Jane. "Bye!" she shouted as she ran towards the bottom deck.

Bree shook her head and smiled. "Strana ragazza italiana." Said Bree.

Riley stared down at her. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means 'weird Italian girl.' That's what she is sometimes." Said Bree. "But, I love her." she added.

Riley chuckled and kissed her head. Bree looked up at him and smiled. "You know what I want." She said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to draw a picture of Me." she said simply.

"Ok, done." He said.

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Said Riley.

She giggled and kissed his lips. "Grazie, Grazie." She said happily.

"You're welcome." He said.

"When can you do it?" she asked.

"Tonight if you want." He said.

Bree nodded. "Ok. But, where?" she asked.

"We can do it in my cabin room." Riley said.

Bree frowned. "But, what about Victoria?" she asked.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be with her friends." Reassured Riley.

Bree sighed. "Ok, then. Meet me at mine and Jane's room, tonight." She said.

"Ok, fine." He said as he gave her one last kiss and left her to look at the beautiful view once again.

She had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait until tonight.

'_Tonight is going to be amazing.' _She thought as she looked at the view before her.

**A/N: this chapter is done. Yay! Riley and Bree made up. Aww, double yay! Ok, so read and review, please. Oh and I'll translate the Italian for you guys. P.S: Bree's not Italian, Jane is. Bree knows how to speak Italian because of how much she spends time with Jane. : A/N**

**-Danielle-**

**Italian translation**

_**Per favore**__ = Please_

_**Non vogliamo prendere una foto**__ = we don't want to take a picture_

_**Grazie**__ = Thank you_

_**La vostra accoglienza**__ = your welcome_

_**Si**__ = Yes_

_**Si amore mio**__ = Yes, my love_

_**Nessuna foto**__ = No pictures_

_**Ma, e solo una foto**__ = but, it's only one picture_

_**Strana ragazza italiana**__ = weird Italian girl_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy. So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. : A/N **

**Titanic**

Chapter 5

That night Bree waited up until Riley came by to get her. She kept her long hair down and curled it up. She wore a white silky dress with gold sandals. Bree sat down on Jane's bed and waited patiently.

"So, what are you and Riley doing tonight?" asked Jane.

"We're going to his room so he can draw a picture of Me." she said happily.

Jane had a big grin on her face as she looked at her. Bree rolled her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Bree.

"You're gonna be with Riley in his room…alone." She stated. Bree looked at her confused and then it struck her to what Jane was thinking and she was appalled. "You think that we're going to…" trailed off Bree.

"Yes! You and Riley are going to do 'it!'" said Jane.

Bree shook her head. "You've got it all wrong, Blondie." She said.

"We'll see." She said, still smiling.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. Jane got up and answered it. She smiled when she saw that it was Riley.

"Come on in, Riley." She said as she moved aside for him to enter the room. "Thanks," he said and looked at Bree. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"yeah." She said as she stood up and started to follow him. Jane whispered in her hear as she passed her. "Have fun tonight." She gave her a wink. Bree sighed and rolled her eyes and walked out with Riley.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing just Jane being stupid." She said as they continued to walk.

They walked through the hall, up the stairs to the bottom deck, and then up to the top deck towards Riley's cabin room.

Riley opened the door to let them in. he took off his jacket and placed it on the sofa. Bree looked around in awe, looking at all of the trinkets and jewelry that were on the dresser table. There was one necklace that caught her attention. It was a blue diamond stone necklace. Her fingers brushed it lightly.

Riley, looked over at her and noticed her distraction; smiling he walked over and stood behind her. He grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said softly.

Bree touched it and looked at herself in the mirror. "It feels overwhelming." She said, "but, it matches my eyes." She smiled as she looked up at him.

Riley chuckled softly and kissed her quickly. He went to the table and grabbed a sketchpad and a pencil. He sat down on a chair and motioned for her to lie on the couch.

She did as he wished and laid on the couch, still wearing the necklace. Riley smiled with satisfaction and began to draw her. She was a good model. He only had to tell her once to stay still and she did for the rest of the hour. When he finished, he signed it for her and put it in a folder. Bree took off the necklace and placed it back from where she got it from; then went to stand by Riley.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss as his reward because she didn't have any money. He accepted the kiss in return. "You're welcome." He said against her lips.

They were about to kiss again when they heard someone at the door. Riley took Bree's hand and led her to another room; closing the door quietly. They heard the door open and voice calling out Riley's name.

"Mr. Biers are you in here, sir?" called out the security.

He came into the room and came across Riley's jacket.

Riley led Bree to the back door and out to the hallway. They both held hands as both power walked through the hallway. Riley looked back and saw the security guy following them.

"Run!" he said to her. Both ran until they reached the elevator. They got in closed the gate and pressed down. The security guy glared at them as Bree flipped him off with her middle finger. They got off the elevator laughing.

"Is that guy some kind of cop or something?" asked Bree.

"I think he was." Said Riley.

Bree looked to her left and saw the security guy. "He's coming!"

"Oh shit!" he grabbed her hand and started running once again. They opened a door and went inside closing it behind them. The loud noise was bugging their ears; they kept their hands over their ears.

"Now what?" she said in a loud voice. Riley looked at the floor and saw red smoke. "Down there." He said over the loud sound. Riley went down the ladder first and helped Bree down. One of the workers that were filling the steamer with coal gave them a look. "You're not supposed to be down here." He said.

Riley and Bree ran through the workers. "Keep working, you're doing a great job." He said to them as they kept running.

They reached the storage area where they stored people's cars. Bree saw a limo and went towards it. "Wow, this is really cool." She said. Riley smiled and opened the door for her, so she could get in. "thank you, sir." She said teasingly and got in.

Riley closed the door and went to the driver's side and pretended that he was driving. "Where to, miss?" he asked. Bree opened a window and whispered in his ear, "the stars." She pulled on him and he helped her out by going through the window and lying beside her on the limo floor.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes. Bree took his hand in hers and kissed each of his fingers gently as he watched.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her. She shook her head. "no." she said.

Bree looked at him with soft eyes. It felt right; they were in love with each other. "Touch me, Riley." She said softly. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Riley looked at her and nodded softly. He then kissed her and she kissed him back.

**(Insert sex scene here)**

After they finished their love making they laid there on the limo floor breathing heavily and sweating. Bree ran her hand gently through his hair. "You're trembling." She said softly.

"I'll be alright." He reassured her. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss.

They both laid there in each other's arms until they decided to get up and get dressed and left.

The workers showed the security guy where Riley and Bree hand gone. He saw a handprint on one of the windows and opened the door "got ya!" the limo was empty.

Riley and Bree laughed as they made it back to the top deck. "Did you see his face? Priceless." He said as his laughter died down. Bree smiled and placed her finger on his lips. "Come with me and Jane when the boat docks." She said to him. She took her finger off so he could talk. "Oh, I'm defiantly going with you." He said as a smile spread across his lips. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

Two employees –who were lookout guards—looked down from the tower and smiled when they saw Riley and Bree kissing. "Ah, young love." He said and turned back to look ahead. There was a huge ice berg straight ahead and the ship was going fast. They were going to collide with it…

**A/N: dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger. Sorry, had to stop it there. If you've seen the movie you'll know what happens next. *smiles* review, please. Tell me if you liked it or not. Until next time. : A/N **

**~Danielle~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey, guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm very happy that you guys like this story. If you can, please read and review my other story that I'm working on called '**_**Prison Love**_**.' It's about one of my new favorite couples; Benjamin and Tia. Anyways, let's get on with the story. : A/N**

**Titanic **

Chapter 6

Riley and Bree looked at the ice berg. The ship was going to hit if the crew didn't stop the boat in time. The two men that were the look outs telephoned the co-captain. He told him that an ice berg was straight ahead and that the ship was going to crash into it. The co-captain listened to the orders and hung up. He tried to turn the ship around; but, it was too hard. He had managed to move the ship so it wouldn't hit the front of the ship. They all gave a sigh in relief. Suddenly, they heard a loud scraping sound; they looked and saw that the ice berg had scraped the bottom side of the ship.

Meanwhile, Riley and Bree looked in horror at what was happening. A huge piece of ice broke off and was falling towards them. Riley grabbed Bree and pulled her out of the way. The chunk of ice landed on the deck. A few third class boys started playing with the ice; sliding it to one another. Bree and Riley went to the first class deck hand in hand. They walked through the hallway towards Riley's room. But, before they got there they were stopped by Benjamin and Tia.

"Hi, Bree." Said Tia.

"Hi, Tia, Benjamin." She said.

Riley looked between the three of them. "I've take it you've already met." He said.

"Yes." The three of them said in union.

Riley nodded and said nothing else.

"The ship has stopped. They're having some difficulties." Said Benjamin.

"We're going outside. Alice said that the ship hit an ice berg. We want to have a look." said Tia.

"Will we see you two later?" asked Bree.

"Yeah, sure." Said Tia.

Benjamin smiled and took his wife's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Come on, let's go see what's happening, Tia." He said softly.

Both Egyptians said their goodbyes and left outside.

Riley and Bree walked towards the room. They saw the security guard—that was chasing them earlier—standing across from the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Biers." He said. He had the blue stone necklace in his hand and gently placed it into Bree's coat pocket. They both went inside the room, still holding hands. Victoria was there with Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, and two security guards; plus the one that was outside.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up." said Victoria as she stood there with her friends in back of her.

Riley squeezed Bree's hand gently. They both looked at Victoria with blank faces.

"So, I was looking around the room and something of mine is missing." She said as she looked at them.

"What's missing?" asked Riley, "when I was in here earlier, everything was in its place." He said.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you check _her _pockets?" Sneered Victoria.

One of the security guards went up to Bree and checked inside the first pocket; he found nothing. He checked the other pocket and took out the stoned necklace. Everyone was silent, including Riley. Bree was shocked.

"See, I knew it! That gold digger stole my necklace!" screeched Victoria, "get her out of here!"

Bree's eyes widened in shock. "What?! No I didn't!" she argued. The main security guard came in and lifted Bree over his shoulder. "Where do you want me to take her, Miss Parker?" he asked as Bree struggled against his hold. "Anywhere, but here." She said. Riley, tried to reason with Victoria. "She couldn't have taken it; I was with her the entire time." He said.

"She probably took it when you weren't looking." Said Victoria.

"What?!" shrieked Bree.

She looked at Riley for help. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. As the security took her away she yelled out to him, "Riley, I didn't steal anything! Riley!" her voice faded away as the security guy took her away.

Victoria turned to her friends and the two security guards, "would you give us a minute?" she asked. They all nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Victoria turned back to Riley and slapped him across his face. "I know that you've been seeing her. What else have you done with her?" she asked with venom in her voice.

Riley didn't flinch or say a word to her; all he did was just stare at her with dark angry eyes.

"Answer me, Riley!" she yelled.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she answered.

The door opened and in walked an employee. "I'm sorry to disturb you but, you need to put these on immediately." He said as he handed them both lifejackets.

"What's going on?" demanded Victoria.

"The ship hit an ice berg, miss. You need to put those on for safety and get on a lifeboat." He explained and then left to hand out more lifejackets.

Victoria looked at Riley and stormed out of the room to get to one of the lifeboats. Riley stood there for a moment and ran out of the room looking for Mr. Andrews. He found him talking to one of the employers; telling them to hand out more life jackets out to people. When Riley reached him he was out of breath. "Mr. Andrews," he said breathlessly, "I need you to tell me where they take people on the ship who've done bad things, like stealing." He asked.

"I'm sorry, Riley, but I need to help them get to the lifeboats." Said Mr. Andrews.

"Sir, this is important. I'll do this without your help; just tell me where to go." He was getting agitated.

"Alright, Riley," he said, "go down to the lower part of the deck, you'll turn to a left that will lead you to a hallway, and then turn to the right. I hope you find her, my boy. Good luck." Said Mr. Andrews.

"Thank you, sir!" called out Riley as he started running. Mr. Andrews smiled and went back to what he was doing—getting people to the life boats—first class passengers were going into the boats first.

Riley ran downstairs and through the hall, he made a left turn, went through another hallway, and then turned to the right; which led him through another hallway. All the halls were empty, no one was around. He called out her name, "Bree…Bree!" he looked around.

He then heard someone calling out to him. "Riley, I'm in here!" she called out. Riley, followed her voice and opened the door. Bree was handcuffed to a pipe. She saw that the water was coming into the room. She got on top of a chair. Riley came up to her and kissed her softly. "Bree, I'm so sorry." He said to her.

"The security guy planted it in my pocket." She said. Riley sighed. "I know and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but get me out of here." She said to him. Riley looked at the handcuffs that were on her. "Right, what do I look for?" he asked.

"Check in that case for a silver key." She said.

Riley did as he was told and started looking through the hung up keys. "These are all brass ones." He said as he looked through the keys. He finished looking through them and ran his hands through his hair, agitated. "I'll go find something else." He said as he left the room and ran through the hallway. He found an axe; he broke the glass with his hand and took it out of the case. He was about to go down the stairs when he noticed that the water had gotten higher. Riley, hung the axe for a bit as he took off his jacket and threw it into the water. He grabbed the axe again and stared moving through the water; being careful with the electrical cords. Riley, made it up the stairs and ran back through the hall. He made it back to the room; which was now flooded up to his waist. "Will this work?" he asked her.

Bree looked at the axe and nodded as she gulped. He got in front of her and raised the axe high up. He was about to do it when Bree stopped him, "wait! Have you ever used an axe before?" she asked him, unsure of what he was about to do.

"Honestly, no." he said.

"Ok, well do a couple of practice swings over there." She said motioning to the wood. Riley, nodded and moved towards the wood. He swung and hit a couple of times, aiming it at the right hit over and over.

Bree looked at him impressed, "are you sure you've never used an axe before?" she asked again, "because, you're really good at it." she said.

"Thanks." He said as he got in front of her again and raised the axe and brought it down on the chain. Bree hand her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the chain break. She opened her eyes and smiled, "you did it!" she said happily. She hugged him and got down into the ice cold water.

"Oh shit, it's cold!" she said. Both, Riley and Bree left the room. He showed her where to go, but it was a dead end; it was flooded with water. "This is the way out." Said Riley.

Bree took his hand and went the other way. They stopped when they saw a little girl by the age of two standing alone crying. Riley recognized her; it was Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter. He looked at Bree, "we can't leave her. "He said. Bree nodded. Riley, picked up Renesmee and carried her in his arms. Bree looked behind him to see that a lot of water was coming towards them. "Riley, watch out!" she yelled. Riley looked behind him and his eyes widened. "Run! Run!" he yelled towards her. They both ran as Renesmee cried hysterically. The water caught up with all three of them, sending them crashing into a locked gate that led upstairs. Riley, held on to Renesmee as tight as possible.

They saw an employee making his way upstairs. "Sir, sir, please help us! We have a little girl here, please!" begged Bree.

The employer cursed under his breath and took out a chain full of keys. He fumbled with the keys because the water was getting fuller and the lights flickered on and off; which made it harder for him to see the lock. Suddenly, the keys slipped from his hands landing in the water.

"I'm so sorry." He said and took off leaving them alone with a crying two year old. "No, wait, please!" called out Bree.

"Here, take her," he said, "I'm going to get the keys."

Riley took a deep breath and held it as he went under water and felt the floor for the keys. Bree placed Renesmee on her shoulders so she wouldn't swallow the cold water. The water was up to Bree's neck.

"Hurry up, Riley!" she yelled in panic.

He found the keys and tried each of them; they didn't work. The water was getting higher. "Riley!" she screamed.

Finally, he tried the last key and put it into the keyhole. It opened and water rushed out quickly sending them towards the stairs. Riley took Renesmee from Bree's arms and carried her upstairs on to the lower deck. Bree stopped quickly. Riley looked at her, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Jane." She said softly. Riley nodded in understanding.

"We need to find Edward and Bella." Said Riley.

"Riley?" said a female voice. He turned around to see Tia and Benjamin.

"Have you two seen Edward and Bella anywhere?" he asked them.

"Yes, we passed them not to long ago. Bella was crying hysterically looking for her daughter." Said Benjamin.

"Would you mind taking Renesmee to Bella, then? I need to go with Bree; we need to find her friend, Jane." He explained.

"Yeah, sure." Said Tia as she gently took the little girl from Riley's arms.

"Thank you." He said as he took Bree's hand in his.

"Make sure you get to one of the boats on time. They're filling up fast." Warned Benjamin.

"Will do." Said Riley as he and Bree left to go find Jane.

Meanwhile, the boats were being filled by the first class passengers. "First class passengers!" called the crewmen. Men, woman, and children were ushered inside the boats and lowered down one by one. The Cullens and the Malek's were in one boat together. They were lowered down into the water and floating away from the ship.

Riley and Bree had gone to find Jane so they could get off the ship. They found her with lots of people. They all had on lifejackets on.

"Jane?" said Bree. Jane looked at Bree and gave her a hug.

Everyone was trying to get the gate open, but the stupid employer didn't want to open the gate. "He won't let us go through." Said Jane.

Riley went in front of everyone and tried to talk to the employer. "Hey, we all want to get out of here." He said irritated.

"Sorry, but first class passengers first." Said the employer.

Riley was pissed off now. He grabbed the bars and shook them violently. "You son of a bitch! We want to live!" he yelled at him.

Riley and three other guys grabbed a bench and rammed it through the gate and knocked it down. "Come on." He said as they all walked through the open gate and up the stairs on to the deck. Everyone scattered in different directions except for Riley, Bree, and Jane.

Victoria caught Riley's arm. "There you are," she said, "get in the boat." She demanded. Bree and Jane looked at each other and then at Riley.

He shook her hand off of his arm and glared at her. "Don't tell me what do." He said in a harsh voice.

"Listen to me, Riley, you are my fiancée and you are getting in this boat if you like it or not." She said smugly.

"I'm through being your fiancée." he said.

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What?! No! y-you rather be with this whore instead of me?!" she asked in shock.

"Exactly. I'd rather be with her than marry a rich, spoiled, brat like you." He said and smirked.

Victoria gasped in shock. Jane covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Bree looked down and smiled softly. Victoria growled and got into the boat. Adam, Riley's father, was already in the boat. "Riley, get in the boat!" he demanded of his son. Riley shook his head 'no' and styed by Bree and Jane. The crewmen started lowering the boat down. They could here Mr. Biers yelling angrily up at Riley. Once the boat was on the water; it started floating away just like the rest of them.

One of the crewmen grabbed Riley's arm and put him on the boat. "I'm sorry, ladies. First class passengers first." He said as he asked them to step back from the rail.

"Goodbye, Riley." Said Bree in a quiet voice.

"Bree." He called out as they lowered the boat. Jane and Bree watched from the rail. One of the crewmen lit up an emergency firework that shot up into the dark black sky. Riley looked up at Bree from where he was sitting and looked at the rail that was closest to the boat. Without any warning he jumped from the boat and held onto the rail; giving everyone a scare. "Riley!" yelled Bree as she ran. Two men helped Riley back onto the ship; he thanked them and started running towards the top deck as fast as he could. Bree ran as fast as her short legs would allow her. They both met in the middle and hugged each other tight, and kissing each other.

"Riley, you're so stupid. Why would you do that?" asked Bree.

"You jump, I jump." He said, "I'm not leaving this ship without you, Bree." He said and gave her a kiss.

Bree smiled and gave him another kiss. They broke apart gently and laced their fingers together. Both went back up to the deck and looked around. There were no more boats left. "The boats are gone." Said Bree. The water had risen halfway up the ship. No one noticed the three violinists playing tunes so no one would panic. People, were waiting and some were running panicking and crying.

Jane was standing with them, again. "Nice jump, Riley." She complemented.

"thanks." He said.

The three of them looked around for any signs of boats around but, there were no more boats left.

"We're all going to die." Said Jane.

"You don't know that," said Bree, fear in her voice.

"Yeah, your right, I don't know if we're going to die or not. I'm just saying that the water is freezing cold and our bodies won't be able to take that much coldness." She explained.

"Follow me, I have an idea." He said as he took both girls by their hands and dragged them with him, towards the front of the ship. The back of the ship was already flooded with water.

Riley, Bree, and Jane made it to the front of the ship. Riley swung both of his legs over the rail and was standing on the outside of the ship. Both, girls did the same thing and were holding onto the rail for dear life. Bree and Jane were in front of Riley; he held both of them and pinned their bodies to the rail so they wouldn't fall off the ship.

The front of the ship started tipping up. The cold wind hit all three of their faces. Bree and Jane watched in horror as people hung from the rail and had fallen to their deaths. Some fell from high up and some fell right into the cold water. Lots of screams could be heard.

The ship started to sink fast. All three had their lifejackets on. "Listen to me, take a deep breath and kick up fast the reach the surface," he told them. They were almost close to the water. "One…two…three!" they all took a deep breath as the ship sucked them underwater. Somehow, Bree, Riley, and Jane had separated from each other.

Bree resurfaced the water and was looking around for Riley and Jane. Lots of people were around her, panicking and screaming. Some had lifejackets and others didn't.

"Riley! Jane!" she called out.

A man swam towards Bree and tried to keep himself up the surface of the cold water by trying to drown Bree. "St…op!" she tried to yell. But, he kept dunking her head in the water. Suddenly, Bree found herself coughing up water and feeling strong arms around her. She looked behind her and saw Riley.

"Riley." She said in relief.

"I got you." He said softly. Bree looked around and saw that the guy was unconscious. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I punched him." he said. Bree looked around again. "Where's Jane?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Come on." He held on to her as he swam away from all of the screaming people. Riley saw a blonde haired girl holding onto a door. He called to her as he got closer to her. "Jane." He said. The blonde girl turned around slowly, shaking from the cold.

"R-Riley, B-Bree…" she said with chatting teeth. Riley and Bree were right next to her. Bree started chatting as well. "J-Jane, w-where did y-you f-fine t-that?" asked Bree.

"I-it was j-just f-floating a-around." Said Jane.

"I gotta get you two on that door." He said. Riley told Bree to try to keep the door still; he grabbed Jane and gave her a boost up on the door. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall back into the water he grabbed Bree and boosted her up onto the door as well. Both, girls laid on the floating door shaking uncontrollably.

Riley placed his arms on the side of the door so he could keep it still.

Meanwhile, Benjamin, Tia, Kate, and the Cullens watched in horror as the ship sank. They heard everyone's cries for help. "Oh my god…" said Tia in a broken voice. Benjamin held his wife closer to him. "Lord, protect them all." Benjamin said quietly. The girls held onto their husbands as the boat started rocking. They saw two pale hands clutching the side of the boat. A man's head popped out of the water. He had hair that went down to his neck and a small mustache and beard. He looked up at them all. "Please, help me." he said as he shivered. Kate looked at him with sad eyes and then at the rest of them on the boat. "We have to help him," she said to them. They all nodded.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett helped the man onto the boat. He sat across from them. "t-thank you." He said, grateful that they helped him out of the cold water.

Kate moved from her spot and sat next to him. "What's your name?" she asked him. "Garrett." He said. Carlisle took of his jacket and handed it to Garrett. "Here, put this on." Said Carlisle. Garrett took the jacket and put it on quickly. He smiled kindly. "Thank you, again." He said.

"I'm Kate Denali." She said with a smile. Garrett stuck out his hand for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Kate." He said. Kate shook his hand. The rest of the passengers on the boat had small smiles on their faces; but, they still worried over the people that didn't manage to make it onto a boat; the ones that were in the water freezing to death.

Minutes passed and Riley, Bree, and Jane were still in the same spot as they were before. Bree's voice croaked as she spoke to Riley quietly. "It got quiet." She said. "Yeah, everyone's done panicking by now. There's nothing to do but wait until the boats come back for us." Said Riley.

"I'm so cold, Riley." Whimpered Bree.

"Don't worry, just think about something warm. That usually helps." He said to her.

Bree, Riley, and Jane were beyond pale. Their lips were blue and they had ice in their hair. Whenever Riley or Bree talked their breath would show because it was that cold.

They were both silent for a bit, until Riley broke it. "Bree, promise me something," he said, "Promise me that you'll go on with your life and be happy. Make lots of babies and grow old. Die warm in your bed." He said to her. Bree had a feeling that Riley was telling her goodbye.

Bree whimpered softly. "I love you, Riley." She said just above a whisper.

"No, don't do that. Don't say your goodbye's now." he told her firmly.

"Then don't tell me those things that you just said. You're making it sound like you're not going to be there with me. I want you to be there. I want to have your babies and grow old with you, Riley." She said softly.

"I love you, Bree." He said. "So much,"

Minutes passed by and still no sign of anything going on.

Back on the boat, three crewmen ordered the Cullens, Kate, Garrett, Benjamin, and Tia to transfer into another boat. They needed the boat to go back and search for any survivors. Once the boat was empty, they went back to search for anyone that may still be alive.

Two of the crewmen rowed the boat, while the other searched around shining his flashlight at all the bodies. "We waited too long." He said heartbroken. "Be careful, don't hit them." He said.

"Is anybody out there!" he called out into the silent ocean. They were careful not to hit the bodies and they were quickly to move them aside gently. He called out again. "Is anyone alive out there?"

Bree and Riley looked at each other as they heard someone from a distance. Bree saw the boat leaving and she tried calling out for them; but her voice was croaky and sore. "Come back, come back, come back." She said weakly.

Bree turned to Jane, who had been still and silent the entire time. "Jane, there's a boat." She said. When Bree got no response she tried again. "Jane, wake up. There's a boat. Jane." She shook her gently trying to wake her up. Meanwhile, Riley had swam towards a dead body that had a whistle. He grabbed the whistle and started blowing it.

The crewman with the flashlight heard the whistle. "Come about!" he said loudly and ordered the other two to take the boat back to where the whistle was being blown.

They made it to where Riley was and got him into the boat. He told them where the girls were at and soon Bree was on the boat next to Riley with thick blankets covering them up. Bree was worried about Jane. One of the crewmen picked up her body in his arms and examined her. He looked at Bree and Riley with sad eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that she's dead." He said to them.

Bree's eyes were watery and she began to sob. "No! No! No! NO! She can't be dead!" sobbed Bree. Riley hugged her tight and whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Bree." He was sad that Jane was dead; she was Bree's best friend and only friend in the world. They went through everything together. "We'll take her body with us so you can have a proper burial for her." said one of the crewmen. Bree nodded as she wiped her tears away. They placed Jane's body on the boat and wrapped it up in blankets as well.

They made it to another ship called 'the queen Elizabeth' and helped them on board.

Riley and Bree entered their room. Jane's body was on the bed still covered up in the blankets. There was a fireplace in the room where the fire was burning to keep them warm. Riley and Bree sat on the floor next to the fireplace. They didn't talk much, just stayed there in each other's arms. Bree cried silently as she thought about Jane.

After about an hour of silence it was broken by a female voice; one that they recognized. They both turned around and saw Jane sitting up on the bed looking around. "Wow, how did we end up in here?" she asked them.

Bree got up and ran to her blonde friend and gave her a tight hug as she cried tears of joy. "Oh my god! You're alive!" she said happily.

Jane smiled and hugged her back. Riley came up and hugged them both. "It's great to have you back, Jane." Said Riley.

"It's good to be back." She said.

They were all happy to be alive. Jane, Bree, and Riley stayed in the room for the whole night, until they decided to go to bed. Soon, they were asleep safe and sound on the queen Elizabeth.

**A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter! Please, review and tell me what you think. Oh and have any of you guys seen Breaking Dawn part 2? Did you like it? I did. I saw it twice! This chapter is not the end. : A/N**

**-Danielle-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews they are much appreciated. Sadly, I have to say that this is the last chapter for this story. Now, here's chapter 7 enjoy. : A/N**

**Titanic**

Chapter 7

It was bright and early the next morning. The fire in the fireplace was going low and the room was toasty warm. Jane had slept in her own bed while Riley and Bree slept together in the other bed. "Morning." Said Bree as she rubbed her eyes. Riley smiled at her. "Morning, babe." He said to her.

Jane sat up and smiled at the two of them.

"So, where is this ship going?" she asked.

Bree and Riley had sat up in their bed. They shrugged their shoulders. "I'm not sure." Said Riley.

"I hope it stops in New York." Said Jane.

Bree raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you wanted to go back to Italy." Said Bree.

"Yeah, well that was before my near death experience," she said. "I want to travel the world." Said Jane. She looked at Bree and waited for a response. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Bree smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's a great idea. I'm coming with you." Said Bree. Both girls looked at Riley, waiting for him to answer. He smiled at them both.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Jane.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Jane." He joked.

"Who said anything about getting rid of you? No one. Geez." Said Jane.

"Jane, he was joking." Said Bree.

"I knew that. "Said Jane.

Bree got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She came out and then it was Jane's turn to get dressed. Riley was the last one to get changed.

Once they were done, they left the room to look around the ship. "What's the name of this ship?" asked Jane.

"It's called 'The Queen Elizabeth'" answered Riley.

"Oh, fancy. But, I like the Titanic better." She said as she looked around the hallway of first class. Riley and Bree gave her a weird look. "Why?" they both said at the same time.

"The ship was bigger and I just like the name." said Jane as she shrugged her shoulders and walked with them.

They were too busy looking at the designs on the walls and talking with one another that they didn't see Benjamin and Tia walking towards them. Jane didn't see where she was going and accidently bumped into Tia, making her fall back into Benjamin's arms.

"Oh, crap. I'm really sorry." Jane looked at the Egyptian girl and boy. Tia smiled at her. "It's ok, I wasn't paying attention." Said Tia.

Benjamin steadied Tia and shook hands with Riley and Bree. "I can't believe you guys made It." said Benjamin.

"We can't believe it, either." Said Riley.

Jane looked between Riley, Bree, Tia, and Benjamin. It was like deja'vu, again when she had to introduce herself to Riley. Now, she had to introduce herself to the Egyptians.

Jane cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Hello, I'm Jane Volturi." She said as she stuck out her hand for them to shake. Tia smiled at her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Tia Malek and this is my husband Benjamin Malek." She said as she introduced themselves. Benjamin smiled his boyish smile and shook Jane's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Jane." He said.

"You, too. Do you two have kids?" she asked them.

"Um, no." answered Tia as she looked at her husband. Benjamin smiled at her. "But, we plan to; just not yet." He said honestly.

"Aw, how sweet. "Said Jane.

Jane was just a chatterbox. Once she starts talking to people she just met, there was no way to shut her up.

"Have you guys done 'it' yet?" she asked.

Bree's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. "Jane!" she hissed. Jane looked at her all innocent. "What?" she asked. Bree shook her head at her. 'Shut up!' she mouthed. Riley looked appalled, while Tia was blushing like crazy. Benjamin looked down at his blushing wife and gave her a smile.

Jane turned to face Benjamin and Tia. She saw Tia blushing and nodded in approval. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Said Jane.

Benjamin cleared his throat a bit to clear the embarrassing tension for him and his wife.

Bree looked at them apologetic. She covered Jane's mouth with her hand so she wouldn't talk. Jane's words were muffled. "I'm really sorry about her. She's just…she's just…Jane." She finished lamely. Bree didn't have any excuse for Jane's behavior.

Benjamin nodded and smiled in understanding. Tia kept her eyes down and gave them a small smile. Her blush was fading away from her olive toned skin.

"It's alright." Tia said in a soft voice.

"Right, we're just going to go, now." said Riley as he looked at Jane and shook his head at her.

Benjamin and Tia nodded and walked passed them. Once they were out of sight Bree took her hand off of Jane's mouth and glared at her. "Are you crazy?" she asked her. Jane grinned and nodded. "You know me better than that. Of course I am." Answered Jane.

Bree sighed in frustration. "You are impossible!" she said.

Jane just kept smiling. "But, you still love me, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Jane. You're my best friend." Bree said, forgetting her anger towards her blonde friend.

"Good, good." Said Jane.

The three of them walked down the hallway together. They went outside and stood on the deck. All three leaned on the rail and looked at the bright blue water. Bree sighed. "Just think a lot of people froze to death in that water waiting the boats to return." Said Bree as a tear slid down her cheek.

Jane frowned in sadness. Riley hugged Bree close to him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know. If only they had enough boats for everyone, then they all would have been saved." He said in a quiet voice.

Both, girls agreed. They stood there for a couple of minutes more and then started walking around the ship, again.

They stopped suddenly when they saw Victoria and Mr. Biers. The three of them looked at one another and decided to turn around and walk in the other direction.

"Damn, I had hoped that she'd die." Mumbled Jane. Bree pinched her arm. "Ow. What? You two were probably thinking it." she said as she rubbed her arm, where Bree had pinched her.

Bree looked at Riley and shrugged her shoulders. "Victoria might be crazy but, I wouldn't wish death upon her." said Riley.

"Ugh, joy kill." Muttered Jane.

"Thanks, I try." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't use that against me," said Jane. "It's mine."

Riley chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you say, Jane." He said.

They walked until they saw the Cullens, Kate, and a guy that they didn't know or recognize.

"Oh my god! Riley, Bree, Jane! You're all alive!" Alice said in a loud voice. The rest of the family smiled; they were happy as well.

"It's great to see you three again." Said Kate.

"Kate, who's your friend?" asked Jane as a smile crept on her face.

Bree looked at Jane and rolled her eyes. _Here we go again. _

Kate smiled as Garrett took her hand in his. "This is Garrett. We saved him from the freezing water." Explained Kate.

"She's a vision of beauty. I swear, I thought she was an angel sent down from heaven to save me from the water of death." Said Garrett.

Kate just blushed and stayed silent.

"Aww, how cute!" Jane and Alice squealed at the same time.

"Oh no! Not another Jane." Whined Bree.

The Cullens, Garrett, Riley, Kate, Jane, and Alice all laughed.

"Well, it's true." Said Bree.

Soon enough they were joined by Benjamin and Tia.

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and left to mingle with the rest of the people on the ship.

"Benjamin, Tia! You're alive!" cried Alice who was being slightly over dramatic.

"Alice, we were in the life boat with you the entire time." Laughed Tia.

"I know that. Just let me have my moment." She said as she hugged both of them.

Everyone laughed at Alice's behavior. They stopped laughing when they saw Tanya standing before them. She had a scared look but, then it vanished and it turned to a look of relief when she saw her sister standing before her.

"Kate. Oh Kate!" she said and hugged her sister and started to cry. Kate along with the Cullens, Jane, Riley, and Bree were shocked. Garrett, Benjamin, and Tia looked confused at their reactions.

When Tanya pulled back she wiped her tears and gave her a small smile. "I thought you were dead. I saw when the ship sank." She said.

"Well, I'm fine, Tanya." Said Kate.

Tanya sighed and looked at her sister and at everyone else. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you…to all of you actually." Admitted Tanya. "I'm sorry for the way I acted and for the way I treated all of you," she looked at each and everyone one of them and continued. "It's ok if you don't except my apology, I'll understand completely. I know I wasn't the best or nicest person to be around but—" she was cut off guard when Kate hugged her.

"Apology accepted, Tanya." She said.

Tanya smiled and returned the hug.

Bree placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder. Tanya broke away from her sister's hug and smiled at Bree. Bree smiled back. "I accept your apology, too." She said.

"I do, too." Said Riley.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie accepted Tanya's apology as well as their husbands.

"Thank you so much," Tanya said and smiled warmly at them. "It really means a lot to me and we can start over if that's alright with you." She said to them.

"yes." They all said in union.

They all turned to look at Jane, who was quiet the entire time.

"What?" she said as she looked back at them.

"Aren't you going to say something?" asked Bree.

Jane crossed her arms above her chest and huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Happy now?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Jane." Said Tanya as she stretched her arms out to signal a hug from Jane.

"Oh come on! I accepted her apology. What more does she want?" exclaimed Jane in an annoyed tone.

"Jane, just shut up and give her a hug." Ordered Bree.

Jane sighed and hugged Tanya. She quickly leg go and stepped away from her. "Ok, you got your hug. Bye." She said and walked away from all of them.

Bree just shook her head.

Everyone started talking about the ship and how it sank and how bad they felt for the people that didn't survive. Kate introduced Tanya to Garrett. They both hit it off and chatted. Kate and Tanya told him about their life in Alaska and their family members: Eleazar, Carmen, and their other sister Irina.

Garrett told them about his adventures and travels around the world. They asked him where he was headed to next and it just so happened to be Alaska.

Kate was grinning from ear to ear. She was ecstatic. "This is so cool! I can't wait to show you around." Said Kate, "and you get to meet our sister Irina and Carmen and Eleazar." Said Kate.

"They're not our real parents. They're Hispanic and they adopted us when we were young." Explained Tanya.

Garrett smiled. "Well, I can't wait to meet them." He said.

Both, Kate and Tanya smiled and nodded.

Tanya could see that Kate looked happy with Garrett and that made her happy to see that.

Tanya turned to Riley and Bree. "You two do make a cute couple." She said and smiled at them. Riley and Bree looked at each other and smiled. "Thanks." They both said together.

Tanya smiled. How she ever decided to be friends with Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica; she'll never know. She was just happy that her and Kate were alive and now friends.

Everyone talked to one another for a bit and then made their own little groups; while still standing around by each other. Riley and Bree were talking to Garrett and Kate, Tanya was talking to Benjamin and Tia, Jane came back and stared talking with the Cullens.

All of their conversations with one another were interrupted by three gasps of shock. They all turned around and saw that the gasps belonged to none other than Victoria, Jessica, and Lauren.

The three of them looked appalled to see Tanya talking to them. Victoria spoke up first. "Tanya, what on earth are you doing?!" she asked, still in shock.

Tanya rolled her green eyes and sighed. "It's called talking to my sister and friends." She answered coolly.

Victoria smirked. "What friends? You don't have any friends. Well, you had us but, we're not your friends either." Said the redhead.

"I don't care." Said Tanya.

"Well, you should care because we were so good to you!" Victoria whined like a little girl; with her bubblegum girly voice that she had.

Everyone looked at one another, not knowing if one of them should interfere or just let Tanya handle it on her own.

Jane was just plain irritated by these three women. She stood next to Tanya and glared at them. "Victoria, shut the fuck up already! No one cares about you, you spoiled brat!" Jane said with venom in her voice. She looked at Jessica and Lauren as she addressed them as well. "You three need to leave us alone and stop bugging us. Newsflash, Victoria, get a grip and move on! Face it, Riley's in love with Bree and if you try anything to break them up I swear that I'll find you and rip your hair out." Threatened Jane.

Victoria could see that Jane wasn't playing around. The evil face that she was making confirmed that.

She turned around to face Jessica and Lauren. "Let's go." She whispered to them.

Both, woman looked at Jane then at Victoria and nodded. All three of them walked away in a fast pace.

Tanya and Jane high fived each other; while everyone else just laughed at what they'd just seen.

"That was so much fun." Said Jane.

"You're always there whenever there's a fight." Said Bree.

"You know it." said Jane.

They all went back inside and sat down and talked by the warm fire. Tanya and Kate explained that they were going back home to Alaska and that Garrett would be joining them, The Cullens were going back to their home town in Washington, Bree, Riley, and Jane were headed to New York, and Benjamin and Tia were going back to Egypt. They all talked about their families. Jane said that she had family back in Italy; her father Aro and her twin brother Alec. Benjamin talked about his adopted parents, Amun and Kebi. Tia was an orphan. Bree passed on that subject.

The Cullens didn't have to say anything about their family, since they were already here. Garrett's parents died when he was young, and Riley said that his mother had died when he was young and that it was just him and his dad.

They all decided to change the subject and talk about other things. After, the talking had ended they all promised to keep in touch by writing to each other. They would all be the best of friends.

The sun had set and it was dark. Benjamin had decided that it was late because Tia couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Everyone agreed that it was time for all of them to go to bed and get some sleep.

They all said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways.

Riley, Bree, and Jane headed to their room and took turns using the bathroom to change into their pj's.

Once they were settled and had brushed their teeth, they got into bed and laid there for a bit.

"Goodnight, girls." Said Riley.

"Goodnight, Riley." They both said at the same time.

Soon, all three of them fell asleep peacefully. They were happy, safe, and most importantly alive. All three knew that their lives were going to change once they got off the ship. That's exactly what Riley wanted for him, Bree, and Jane.

The Titanic was once a beautiful grand ship that everyone loved. But, now it was sunk deep under the ice cold ocean.

The End

**A/N: yes, this is the end of this story. I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this story. I know I had lots of fun writing it. Lol anyways, please review and read my other stories please. Thank you everyone you guys are the best fans ever! : A/N**

**-Danielle-**


End file.
